


Danganronpa: Year of Mutual Chance

by LepusLied



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Fan Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Gen, Original Character Death(s)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-06-25 15:50:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 22,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15643962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LepusLied/pseuds/LepusLied
Summary: As the students of Hope's Peak wake up, they find themselves in a strange place, unknowing of each other, or why they are in such a strange room. All is revealed soon enough, as they find themselves looking at a wall of glass at each other.Two different classes of Ultimates must find a way to unite and escape the terrible reign of Monokuma. But now, with a twist. Killing has more incentive, as if you kill a student from the other class, you can save one of your own class members in a grand Graduation.





	1. PROLOGUE: TWO WILL ENTER, ONE WILL LEAVE

_Hope's Peak Academy. A school for the most talented of students. Like many more before us, and just like my late cousin,- wait..._

No, that was the last class. Let us explain this. I am Kazyu. The Ultimate Pathologist.

I am Seishi, The Ultimate Cartographer. We are from different classes. I am actually Kazyu's uppe-

Nobody cares Seishi. Who is older, who is smarter, its all subjective here. But one thing is in common. We were all accepted into Hope's Peak, but we sure as hell aren't here now. 

This Is our story

This Is our story

* * *

**Seishi: Class 80**

Going to Hopes Peak was a dream. It seems that way at least. It was fuzzy, what memories I did have were not discernible. I simply remember that I had fun at first. I don't remember anything after that. Which brings me to here.

This room, filled with green walls and green floors. All one texture, a cellophane slickness and a gloss that showed barely any use. Laid out among the floor of this cellophane texture, were fifteen other people. All with their own... flavour of attention.

I wasn't the first to awaken. But the fifth. The four other people standing were conversing among themselves. One group, two girls who looked strikingly similar, talked with a low murmur of unease. The other group, a woman of what seemed to be a pampered, haughty style spoke down to a boy with a tattered and stained shirt. I decided to join the two girls first, as I didn't much want to be on the biting end of the woman. 

???: I don't know them either... I just want to get out of here already.

???: Right? This isn't normal. I haven't had a day of sleep that ended in me waking up somewhere else.

Seishi: Uhh, hello. You two alright?  I just got up, didn't know what's going on. You two have any idea?

???: I am not exactly sure. This place is unsettling. Not to mention I do not know any of you people. My sister and I would like to have some understanding ourselves.

Seishi: Well. I am Seishi. What about you two?

???: I am Fasha, my sister is Foshi. We are known as genetic freaks.

Foshi: We aren't freaks... Just lucky.

Seishi: You wouldn't happen to be students of Hope's Peak would you?

Fasha: Yes. I think we are... We got accepted. I remember going, but it feels like a long time ago.

Foshi: I don't remember anything. But I do know why we were accepted. We are Ultimate students!

Seishi: I knew that there was a connection. So, we are Ultimate students. I wonder if the others are too? That kind of makes sense why we are here. We are probably in the same class.

Fasha: Well, that would make sense wouldn't it. I am the Ultimate Drug Resistant. To clarify.

**Fasha Motaka: Ultimate Drug Resistance**

Foshi: I am the Ultimate Tolerance. Pain to be specific. I can't feel pain really.

**Foshi Motaka: Ultimate Tolerance**

As I was about to explain myself, I heard a loud cry from behind me.

???: I promise I won't do it again!

???: Don't you dare grovel to me you slimy scumbag. You don't even deserve to.

I jump in now, feeling like I had to interfere. The poor kid was curled into a ball, his face buried into his torn up shirt. The fancy woman pointed a finger at me.

???: Oh who are you now? At least you have some class. A proper button up. But what do you think you're doing?

Seishi: I am Seishi. But, you should calm down. What could he have possibly done wrong that you would have to be so rude?

???: Rude? I was simply putting a beggar in his place. He tried to take my coat off. He said he wanted to collect it for his "jacket pile"!

???: I have never seen such a nice jacket! I had to add it.

Seishi: Hey, look. From what I can tell, we all have something in common. So why don't we just discuss that first. We are all students from Hope's Peak right?

The woman looked at me, perplexed a moment before opening her mouth in a shocked recoil.

???: Are you telling me you are supposed to be an Ultimate student? That dirty pig too? The only way you could get this close would be if you could get into my class.

Seishi: That seems to be the case. We must all be Ultimate students. We just... don't know each other.

???: Well. That makes sense. But, why are we here?

I looked back to the boy in the tattered shirt. His look was not sad anymore, but confused and desperate.

Seishi: We will figure that out eventually. But perhaps we should figure out who each of us is first.

???: I am Elisa Wolfgang, the best person to ask about a phobia! My knowledge ranks past psychologists everywhere! I can spot the signs faster, and have a better pool of knowledge than even I remember.

**Elisa Wolfgang: Ultimate Phobia Expert**

???: I am uhh. Mo. Momomo. Its stupid and long. But I collect stuff. Anything really. Heh. 

**Momomo Noki: Ultimate Hoarder**

Elisa: So that is what you use to justify trying to take my coat?

Momomo: I just wanted to see it at least!

I sighed. After the introduction concluded, they just went right back to bickering. I decided to take a look around again. More people had woken up in the time since, which is a good sign that everybody is okay physically. 

Off to one side, I can see three boys huddled together. A tall black hat sat upon one of the boy's heads. The one beside him, kneeling on a pair of torn up jeans that he notably wasn't wearing, but had tied around his waist. The third boy sat up against the wall, looking at his cell phone and getting frustrated at it.

???: I can't get any service here! This is just ridiculous.

???: How in the world did I get here anyway? You two know?

???: No clue. We just woke up too, I will try talking to the others around here. Ill tell you what happens alright?

The boy in with the jeans looks up, nodding at me and getting to his feet.

???: No clue either?

Seishi: No, I did meet some of the others. Whats up with those two?

???: They are both Ultimate students from Hope's Peak. We figured that out pretty casually. You would be too right? I am Kenta. The Ultimate Audio Engineer.

**Kenta Nagira: Ultimate Audio Engineer**

Kenta: The two guys over there are Nakamoto and Fredrik. One is a reenactor, the other likes anime and stuff.

**Nakamoto Hishiro: Ultimate Historical Reenactor**

**Fredrik James Wolden: Ultimate Fannatic**

Seishi: They look like some characters. They any nicer than the Phobia girl?

Kenta: Most likely. Fred seems a bit angry though, the internet connection is out in here. So he can't really contact anybody. That is definitely worrying for the rest of us.

Seishi: Indeed. Well, I won't hold you up.

Kenta: Hold on. You didn't tell me about yourself. You're an Ultimate too, so spit it out before you just walk away.

Seishi: Oh. Sorry. Everybody has been cutting me off so far. I just assumed nobody cared. I am the Ultimate Cartographer.

**Seishi Moshin: Ultimate Cartographer**

He looked at me for a second.

Kenta: Yeah. That talent doesn't ring a bell.

Seishi: I make maps.

Kenta: ... Okay then. I think I will go find some more interesting talents over here then. Peace.

I shrugged his comment off and walked past him. 

On the floor, two girls were sitting cross legged talking to each other. One had a thick pair of black gloves on, the other wore a pair of clear rimmed glasses held by a chain. 

???: I believe this room is waxxed. It doesn't look like any plastic I have ever worked with. It is layered.

???: I see. That is strange. Why such an ugly shade of green? I don't understand the appeal, it just makes me feel queasy. 

Seishi: Everything okay over here?

???: Shiro and I were discussing the room. It is definitely not normal. Not at all.

Shiro: Yeah... I don't think I have ever seen anything like this before. Not in real life at least. 

???: Who are you? You seem to be acquainted with everybody else already, do you have any idea whats going on here? 

Seishi: Not in the slightest. But so far, everybody I have met is an Ultimate student. Would that be true of you two as well?

Shiro: Yes! I am Shiro, the Ultimate Typologist.

???: I am Riri, and I make stuff out of plastic. Ultimate Plastician or something like that.

**Shiro Kana: Ultimate Typologist**

**Riri Saki: Ultimate Plastician**

Shiro: If anything this place is s-

???: Oh hell no! You aren't even close to being as good as I am at anything. Ultimate my ass!

Our conversation was cut short by a two people going at each other's neck. One, a boy with shirt covered by a drawn on dragon. The other, a girl with a gem encrusted necklace and a silky white over shirt. She was angrily gripping the boy's collar with one hand, the other rearing to punch the boy.

Seishi: Woah! What is happening here. You two should relax, you're both Ultimate students. 

???: You joking me right? I am obviously the best one here if that is the case. I am the Ultimate Ultimate! No other person has been as good as me.

???: The thing is. I am still better than you. 

Seishi: Perhaps we should think like this. Who is what? What makes you two special?

???: I am the best of the best. The school said I was the Ultimate Pansophist! Vivian Konosa! Or... was it Veridian Konosa.

**V Konosa: Ultimate Pansophist**

???: Perhaps it's Vindictive. Or Venomous.

V: Oh shut it Mr.Lucky Student. What does that even mean?

???: For a know it all, you really don't even know how the school works? There is a raffle for Ultimate Lucky Student. That just so happened to be me. Mako Higura.

**Mako Higura: Ultimate Lucky Student**

V: I don't care. It still isn't anything in comparison to myself.

???: Shhh. Nobody cares. You're loud. Shut the hell up.

A boy walks up, his face being covered by a cloudy porcelain mask. His eyes narrowed behind it.

???: Who cares who is what. Just shut up about it before you both become the Ultimate Mutes.

Mako: Damn. Fair enough.

???: I am the Ultimate Gaffer. I do stuff with glass. But I also beat people over the heads when they talk too much.

**Kei Fantasi: Ultimate Gaffer**

V: Gaffer? Seriously. What a name

Seishi: At least he has a talent.

V: What was that?

Seishi: Nothing.

I quickly back off, looking around at what is left. Three people sit circled up and bored in wait, one seemingly still half asleep.

???: I mean. If you think about it, she had a lot better design in gen 4, but the alternate art is pretty good.

???: I mean, if you could equip her better. You wouldn't need to worry about her design. The armour is everything in these games. 

???: But they completely changed her between games! That takes a toll on everything. Even if it isn't a major change, it is a change. We have to hear about it in the TCG community when all the prints are replaced with her gen 5 art and her new move set.

???: I swear to god, you guys are killing me here. I can't even try to be interested in this. So little drama. So much garbage.

Seishi: What is going on over here?  You guys alright?

???: Yeah! Actually. I heard the whole argument over there. So I guess we are all Ultimate students right? I am not alone. I am Hagani. I collect cards.

**Hagani Kotaka: Ultimate Trading Card Collector**

???: I'm Naniko, and I run 47 blogs. All on topics around the world. None of them pertain to video game garbage though. So I would rather not be here right now.

**Naniko Mokano: Ultimate Blogger**

???: I just like video games. But, I picked up some skills from them, so the talent these guys know me for is my Lockpicking. I am the master of unlocking, Ronsha Yokama!

**Ronsha Yokama: Ultimate Lockpick**

Before I can ask any more questions. The lights turn on, and a loud whirring sound emits from the far left wall, which seems to retract slowly. Showing a pane of glass. On the other side. Are even more students!

* * *

  **Kazyu: Class 81**

Waking up is never usually a painful thing to do. But waking up to somebody looking down at you is something worrying. It is even more worrying when they are wearing a welding mask and you jolt up just fast enough to headbutt said welding mask. I held my forehead for a few moments as the boy behind the mask began to sigh and mumble, holding out a hand to me.

???: Apologies, you were the last person to wake up, and I was tasked with waking you up. Didn't expect you to smash your face into me.

Kazyu: I didn't expect somebody to be staring at me with a mask on. So we are even.

???: I am Koshen. You?

Kazyu: I am Kazyu Otama. Can I ask, where am I?

Koshen: No clue. But, my first order of question. What is your talent?

Kazyu: Talent? Oh, is this Hope's Peak? 

Koshen: Again, no clue. But I figured you would have a talent, seeing everybody else did. Like me. I am the Ultimate Solder. Or... Welder? I do small stuff.

**Koshen Jin: Ultimate Solder**

Kazyu: Ah, I see. I am the Ultimate Pathologist. I deal with microbes and bacteria.

**Kazyu Otama: Ultimate Pathologist**

As I looked around, I saw just how sickly pink everything was. The walls and the floors were covered with pink. Bright and hard on the eyes.

???: Is everything okay over here Jin-san?

Koshen: Oh, yeah. She is awake.

A girl with a long sleeve sweater runs up to us, happily flailing her arms around as she approaches.

???: Who is this one Jin-san? She looks smart.

Kazyu: I am Kazyu Otama. And you are?

???: I am Shine! I love cats, and I study them a lot.

**Shine Kubo: Ultimate Felinologist**

Shine: It's nice to meet you Otama-chan! 

She runs off in another direction, gleefully telling others about me as I make it to my feet. There are groups of people sitting around the room. A group of three to one corner, a boy who is staring intently at a girl in a nurses hat, and a girl in a bright red track jacket. In the other, a girl with... three hats on? She conversed happily with a woman who had her mouth covered by a large metal contraption. The thing looked like a torture device, but she didn't seem to mind it being on her. 

While I did see other students walking about, I decided I would check on the two girls in corner.

???: I see... why?

???: You never know what the weather will be like! It may be hot enough to melt that metal thing. Why not have some shade then huh?

Kazyu: Whats going on over here? 

???: She woke up.

???: Seems she did. How are you sleepy head? Didn't hurt yourself did you? 

Kazyu: No, not that I think anyway. Who are you both? I figure since I am late, I could get everybody's name.

???: TL. Mimic.

**TL Nome: Ultimate Auditory Mimic**

???: Surprisingly for somebody who is supposed to mimic people, she doesn't talk much. I one the other hand, am Ganri. I make hats.

**Ganri Soshine: Ultimate Milliner**

TL: She talks. More.

Kazyu: I see. That makes sense. Well, now that everything is out of the way, I will go meet the others. 

Ganri: Of course! Just know, I am always here when you will eventually need me. Ciao!

I move off. Seeing the trio still where they were before, but another group, a man in a long black robe and man in what seemed like a forest green shirt and pants with a number of belts on his chest and legs. Each holding a number of tools and supplies. The two boys now seemed more interesting with the heated conversation they were having.

???: Each of those knives need permits, you're a minor, so having such tools in any public area is a legal violation.

???: I don't think you know what you're talking about. As a boy scout, I am permitted to have my tool kit on me at all times in case of any emergency. Anything could happen.

Kazyu: What is the issue here? 

???: This man has a ton of code violations, he could be fined without question and put in prison for all of the threats he could cause to the people.

???: I told you so many times. I am a Boy Scout! Stop nagging me about this. It isn't worth it.

Kazyu: A Boy Scout? In Japan?

???: Well, I am a part of every scouting club. Including the Scout Association of Japan. I am the Ultimate Tactician, Hatchi.

**Hatchi Notachi: Ultimate Tactician**

???: That still doesn't warrant it. I, being the Ultimate Judge would know the law here. I am Konoko Mashiro, the 6th justice in the supreme court! Head of the second Petty Bench!

**Konoko Mashiro: Ultimate Judge**

Konoko: I still deem the tools you carry to be illegal.

I just turn and walk away, hearing them arguing yet again. I finally decide to check on the three in the corner, but before I can, a boy in black bumps into me. A loud and angry huff can be heard as he looks back at me.

???: You just ruined my pirouette. Are you serious?

???: She simply walked by. You shouldn't have been dancing in the middle of the room full of people.

A girl with a pair of lip rings and a blueish sweater walks over to the boy, who is notably wearing full body suit and thin lace gloves. His eyes are covered by paint.

???: Maybe she should walk with more notice, be a bit louder would you?

Kazyu: Sorry. But I don't really see why you are dancing in this situation. Perhaps you know where we are?

???: Nope, not that I care. I can't let my training go to waste, especially when I have nothing better to do. Unlike you all, who sit talking like socialites and pretty sheep. I am an artist. You should know a Ballerina when you see one. I am Kaki.

**Kaki Hoboma: Ultimate Ballerina**

???: He is just a noisy boy who dances too much. 

Kaki: Says some little girl who can do math. Pffh.

???: I happen to be an ultimate for that very reason! Screw you anyway. The new girl was just trying to get by and meet people. I am Fuki, nice to meet you.

**Fuki Mashiko: Ultimate Mental Calculator**

Fuki: I think you should go and meet the others before the goth tutu attacks you again.

I took her on her offer, walking past them as Kaki became exasperated with Fuki. I saw two students in the corner, one flipping through a book, and the other chipping at the side of his boots.

???: These people make me mad already. Bunch of talented pricks. How fun.

???: Just ignore them then. It is pointless bitching about it all day.

???: I think you're the only one I can stand right about now.

???: Should I even take that as a compliment?

Kazyu: What's with the pity party over here? You two look miserable.

???: Oh? You finally woke up? Nice.

The boy never looked up from his book, but he apparently knew I was the one on the floor. The other looked up at me with a sneer before going back at his boots.

Kazyu: Well then. To avoid having to be in your personal bubble for too long, how about you just introduce yourselves so I can leave.

???: I am Ken. I read fast. There.

**Ken Sangi: Ultimate Reader**

???: I am Edi, and I work with rubber. Happy?

**Edi Oko: Ultimate Vulcanizer**

Kazyu: I guess that is good enough.

Ken: Yep.

Edi: Bye.

I made my exit quickly, not wanting to have anymore daggers stared into me by Edi. I felt like talking to them was a minefield I really didn't want to walk into.

???: Oh? Is this the girl from the floor?

When I look to see who the voice came from, I felt hands touch my waist, and a face get buried in my side.

???: Oh dear! Usa, don't touch her. You don't know who she is yet, its rude.

???: Or do. It really doesn't matter. Now that he has somebody else to cling onto, it isn't my problem.

The people who approached were the nurse and the track suit. The boy with them had his eyes extremely close to me, and his hands traveled up me, touching my face before recoiling.

???: Sorry. I didn't mean to.

Kazyu: No, its okay.

???: He has bad vision. He didn't even know what colour the room was until he pushed his face up against the wall.

???: He says his bad vision is his talent? Its totally ridiculous. So I will let you two deal with him now.

Kazyu: Wait? Are you going to at least introduce yourself first?

???: I am Hoi Aka, your Highschool life guard.

**Hoi Aka: Ultimate Life Guard**

???: Wait... please come see me again Hoi?

Before he could even finish, she was already walking away. He never looked away from me.

???: She is right though. My eye sight is my talent. I am the Ultimate Near Sight, Usagina. Although it may sound crazy, my brother was an Ultimate for his vision too... Kuma-san.

**Usagina Yakan: Ultimate Near Sight**

???: I am Shen Lingure, the Ultimate Surgeon. Sorry that Hoi was so rude, she was not exactly ecstatic about our situation.

**Shen Lingure: Ultimate Surgeon**

Usagina: She is a good person. She saves people...

Shen: Oh! We already know you Kazyu. Shine told us about you. She goes around after everybody and talks alot. So we heard about you right after you woke up. 

Usagina: She has so much cat hair on her sweater. A lot of breeds.

Kazyu: I see. I was trying to associate myself with everybody. Seeing it seems everyone else got acquainted without me. You three seemed to be the most normal and... not so edgy ones.

Shen: They aren't all that bad, just not all of them mix well. Especially Edi. But, have you met Hoshin and Fu yet? The ones talking about food?

I looked where she was pointing. There on the floor sat two notably plain looking people. I can say I missed them on my first sweep.

Kazyu: No, I haven't actually. 

Usagina: They are very nice people. Very kind.

I nod, looking back at them.

Shen: How about we get out of your hair. You can go meet the rest of them. After that we can figure out where we are. Best to know everybody.

Usagina: Come talk to us again Kazy. You're nice too.

Kazyu: Ah, no problem guys. Thank you.

I move away from them, being aware of everybody around me now. So many different faces. Perhaps this would clarify why we were here. A group of Ultimate students. We definitely weren't in Hopes Peak. I don't think so at least?

???: How about chicken wings covered in a haskorea puree?

???: Oooh, everything sounds good right now.

Kazyu: What is this about food? 

???: Oh, you're the sleepy head right? Well, nice to meet you. Hoshin here is hungry, and I am teasing him.

Hoshin: You were what? I thought you were telling me what we would eat when we left here...

???: Oh yeah, I was wasn't I. Oh well. I am Fufu, the Ultimate Spice Interpreter

**Fufu Kinate: Ultimate Spice Interpreter**

Hoshin: Oh, I am Hoshin, but he said that right? I am uhh. The...

Hoshin looks at his shirt pocket, reading a piece of paper.

Hoshin: The Ultimate Lucky Student.

**Hoshin Higura: Ultimate Lucky Student**

Before I could ask anything else. The lights kicked on with an abrupt click. A loud whirring sounded from the far wall, and the pink wall retracted to reveal a glass pane. On the other side, was a whole other group of students.

* * *

???: Welcome Hope's Peak Academy Main Course!

???: We are your class mascots!

Two bears drop from the ceiling on each side, one coloured Pink and White, the other Green and Black. Each wearing a large sinister smile on their faces.

???: I am Class 80's mascot, Nurukuma!

???: I am Class 81's mascot, Ichikuma!

Nurukuma: We will guide each of you through the rest of your lives!

Ichikuma: You will kill here, eat here, sleep here. This, is Hope's Peak Palace! Home of the Two Towers!

Nurukuma: In Class 80 we have the Tower of Hate!

Ichikuma: In Class 81 we have the Tower of Lies!

Two smaller bears come from the floor throwing rose petals and glitter at us, the sound of more whirring audible as the walls on in front of us raise in unison, revealing a large open area. Both rooms identical to each other, following a pink or green design. The walls are covered in stone slabs and ancient paintings where a black and white bear rules over seemingly ancient civilizations. Different rooms spark off in each direction, but none seem to be connected to the other side.

Nurukuma: You will live here, as we said, forever!

Ichikuma: Any questions kiddos?

Both Hoshin and Mako raised their hands.

Hoshin: What do you mean the rest of our lives?

Mako: What do you mean kill here?

Both Ichikuma and Nurukuma looked at each other and laughed.

Nurukuma: Well, you will kill each other! Duh.

Ichikuma: But you will stay here forever, until you die! Duh.

All of us began to shift uncomfortably, the sound of mumbling filling both rooms.

Kazyu: You're kidding right? This is a joke.

Seishi: I think you're just pranking us. First day jokes for us?

Nurukuma: First day? You are class 80! You are older than them! This isn't your first day.

Ichikuma: Plus, why would we joke about this? You must be joking for thinking we are joking.

We all looked at each other. Our eyes darting back and fourth with panic.

Nurukuma: Ah, but wait. Why don't we make things a bit easier to digest. You all want to know why you have to kill each other right?

Ichikuma: Well, for those of you who don't find the "forever" aspect appealing. You will kill your fellow classmates to graduate! 

Nurukuma: Those who graduate are allowed to leave Hope's Peak Palace unharmed!

Ichikuma: But there is a itsy bitsy catch.

The bears took out a gavel and hit the floor with it. Opening a stair case below them, and unveiling it before us.

Nurukuma: This leads to the court room! Where all who kill will be put on a class trial!

Ichikuma: You see, killing just isn't that simple. You have to do it in super super secret! So nobody finds out. Because if they do~

Nurukuma: You get punishment! A killer can't survive when everybody knows they are a killer! So to graduate, you must kill, and become the blackened. 

Ichikuma: Once you do, you will be able to defend yourselves in a class trial, and trick your fellow classmates to think you aren't the killer!

Nurukuma: If you succeed. You, of course, Graduate. And the rest of your classmates, stay here forever! 

Ichikuma: They will also most likely die! We won't server food to a bunch of losers.

Edi: What do you mean? So... we just live here? We can't leave unless we kill somebody? That is crazy talk.

Nurukuma: You would say so, but you may want to know something. 

Ichikuma: If the other class has a trial, you will be invited, and you will be their jury!

Nurukuma: In this game, you aren't judged by a jury of your peers, but by a jury of somebody else's peers!

Both of the bears laughed maniacally.

Shiro: Wait... wouldn't that mean, they wouldn't be able to actually fact check if we are telling the truth?

Nurukuma: Ah, but you see. After a murder has been announced, your class will be able to relay information through this room! This will be your interrogation room.

Ichikuma: The rest of you will be free to check around the crime scene and find clues to give the other class. Just know, they will only know what you tell them. So be honest, or it may cost you your life!

With that, bags fell from the roof, one landing on each side. 

Nurukuma: In these, are you E-Handbooks! I know, not very matching with the medieval theme, but its what we had in stock. Each of these will go to each of you, and will have all your information, along with your class Rules. Be weary not to break them, or you will be sentenced to the executioner!

Ichikuma: Trust us, the executioner will show himself in due time, but in the mean time, don't bring him out! Or you'll be sorry~

The bears both fell through the floor, leaving us in silence. Nobody wanted to move just yet. They instead looked at the bags in the center of the room.

Was this how the rest of our lives would be?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Class 80  
> Fasha Motaka: Ultimate Drug Resistance  
> Foshi Motaka: Ultimate Tolerance  
> Elisa Wolfgang: Ultimate Phobia Expert  
> Momomo Noki: Ultimate Hoarder  
> Kenta Nagira: Ultimate Audio Engineer  
> Nakamoto Hishiro: Ultimate Historical Reenactor  
> Fredrik James Wolden: Ultimate Fannatic  
> Shiro Kana: Ultimate Typologist  
> Riri Saki: Ultimate Plastician  
> V Konosa: Ultimate Pansophist  
> Mako Higura: Ultimate Lucky Student  
> Kei Fantasi: Ultimate Gaffer  
> Hagani Kotaka: Ultimate Trading Card Collector  
> Naniko Mokano: Ultimate Blogger  
> Ronsha Yokama: Ultimate Lockpick  
> Seishi Moshin: Ultimate Cartographer
> 
> Class 81  
> Koshen Jin: Ultimate Solder  
> Shine Kubo: Ultimate Felinologist  
> TL Nome: Ultimate Auditory Mimic  
> Ganri Soshine: Ultimate Milliner  
> Hatchi Notachi: Ultimate Tactician  
> Konoko Mashiro: Ultimate Judge  
> Kaki Hoboma: Ultimate Ballerina  
> Fuki Mashiko: Ultimate Mental Calculator  
> Ken Sangi: Ultimate Reader  
> Edi Oko: Ultimate Vulcanizer  
> Hoi Aka: Ultimate Life Guard  
> Usagina Yakan: Ultimate Near Sight  
> Shen Lingure: Ultimate Surgeon  
> Fufu Kinate: Ultimate Spice Interpreter  
> Hoshin Higura: Ultimate Lucky Student  
> Kazyu Otama: Ultimate Pathologist


	2. FLOOR PLANS AND RULES

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A plan of Hope's Peak Palace, and the current rule book.

 

**Rules and Regulations of Hope's Peak Palace!**

  * **No harm should be done to Nurukuma, Ichikuma, or any other Helperkuma dolls that may roam the palace!**
  * **Escape from Hope's Peak Palace is strictly prohibited! Any attempts to get out will be met with punishment!**
  * **Each student has a designated E-Handbook, and any loss of this Handbook will result in execution! Technology isn't cheap!**
  * **When a student kills another, they will be deemed the blackened! Their job is now to trick the others in their class and the opposing class that they are innocent!**
  * **When 3 students view a victim, an announcement for an investigation will play, and all students will be given an allotment of time to find evidence and relay their findings to the other class, along side pleading innocence!**
  * **If a blackened student is successful in tricking both classes that they are innocent,  they will Graduate, and all other members of both classes will stay in Hope's Peak Palace with no escape, and no further assistance from their mascots! Rules 1-3 still apply, and students can be executed for breaking these rules!**
  * **If a blackened student is found guilty of their crimes, they will be executed on public display of both classes!**
  * **All students must attend a blackened student's execution, any attempts to leave prematurely will be met with even more execution!**
  * **Nurukuma and Ichikuma may change or add as many rules as they please!**



 


	3. SET 1: DESPAIR REPEATS ITSELF WITHOUT CONSENT (Part 1)

Each of the sides looked bewildered, not paying any real mind to the bags on the floor, but to each other.

Kenta: You people are supposed to be our judges?

Edi: We could say the same about you! Don't act special.

Nakamoto: H-hold on... what are you even saying? Who cares who is supposed to judge who, you realize what you're implying!

Fredrik: He's right, you act like we would actually kill each other... we can surely get out of here some other way.

Mako: Perhaps some of us aren't that smart? You know, obedience feigns with maturity, so perhaps the younger of us would commit crimes faster.

Hoi: What the hell is that supposed to mean? You act like just because we're underclassmen that you can treat us like garbage?

Mako: Well I guess if the shoe fits.

Kazyu: Hold on... just wait a second. You are telling me that we have been here, right next to each other. We all assumeably introduced ourselves to our own class. Why not do the same between us? 

Naniko: Well. For starters. We could be talking to the person who put us on death row.

The room went silent, a thick air hanging around us. Some students from each side decided to leave and explore their sides of the building.

After the rooms filed out, left on the pink side were Hatchi, Usagina, Shen, TL, and Kazyu. On the green side was Ronsha, Momomo, Fasha, Foshi, and Seishi.

Shen: So, I guess it is just us right?

Ronsha: Seemingly so... what even happened just now?

TL: Bears... incited murder.

Fasha: I would commit murder if it meant Foshi was safe. But not for such a selfish purpose. This is just ridiculous.

Foshi: Please don't say things like that... its scary to think about.

Momomo: But why? Why are we pitted against each other? Why are our classes supposed to judge each other like this?

Hatchi: Most likely to make things harder for us. If we killed each other, we could simply lie to the other side and act innocent. They would never know because they can't account for our whereabouts other than in this room.

Ronsha: That is a good theory. But perhaps we are supposed to hate each other? These bear things seem very adamant on us not liking each other. They worded it like a competition. 

Seishi: I guess that makes sense. The idea that the two classes would work together other than to solve a class trial, would be very slim. Especially seeing that we have such a tedious set up for communications.

Kazyu: That is indeed true. With the current set up, we have no real privacy, and no real room to speak other than through a large open room with a wall of glass between us.

Momomo: W-well. At least we know where we are. Right?

Shen: I guess. Seeing we only have one room to chose from, we would know where the other side is where we can see them. 

Usagina: I still can't really see anything...

Foshi: Is he okay?

TL: Near sighted.

Foshi: Oh dear.

Kazyu: Actually. Perhaps we could help fill each other in. We all have Ultimate students on each side correct? Why don't we share our classmates information first so we are all on the same page.

Fasha: That would be a good idea. Less guessing and communication needed later.

Usagina: Well. We have the Life Guard, Hoi, and the Cat lady Shine. Oh, and the rude guy with the rubber boots. Edi.

TL: Milliner, Reader.

Shen: The Ultimate Mental Calculator, the Ultimate Judge, the Ultimate Ballerina.

Hatchi: The Solder, the Lucky guy, and the guy who likes Spicy food.

Foshi: They sound so interesting! We have a Lucky guy too. He is mean though. Mako.

Fasha: We also have the Gaffer, the Blogger, the Plastician, and the Audio Engineer. 

Ronsha: We have the Trading Card guy, and the Typologist? Oh, and the anime guy!

Momomo: Plus the mean Phobia girl, the mean Pan-so-fist? And the Historical reenactor guy.

Seishi: Wow. That's a hand full of talents. I guess we are all pretty special students.

Kazyu: Actually? We haven't even introduced ourselves. I am Kazyu Otoma. The Ultimate Pathologist.

Momomo: I am Momomo... I am uhhh. The Ultimate Hoarder... its kinda embarrassing saying it out loud.

Usagina: Don't worry. I have a dumb one too. I am the Ultimate Near Sight. Usagina Yakan.

Fasha: I am Fasha, and this is my sister Foshi. I am the Ultimate Drug Resistant and she is the Ultimate Tolerance.

TL: TL Nome. Auditory Mimic.

Ronsha: I am Ronsha Yokama, the Ultimate Lockpick!

Shen: I am Shen Lingure, the Ultimate Surgeon.

Hatchi: And I am Hatchi Notachi, the Ultimate Tactician!

Seishi: I am Seishi Moshin. I am the Ultimate Cartographer.

TL: Maps?

Seishi: Yes. Finally somebody knows what it means.

* * *

**Seishi: Class 80**

As we filed out of the Interrogation room, the others dispersed out to the other rooms. I went forward, entering what was labeled in our E-Handbooks as the Dining Room. Inside was Riri and Naniko exploring opposite sides. I decided to go check on Riri, who seems to be trying to look into the kitchen.

Riri: This thing is locked? But we have a view inside. We get food right?

Seishi: You can't get in?

Riri: No. Not unless we crawl through this tiny tray hole.

Nurukuma: Did somebody say food!

Riri jumps back in surprise, Nurukuma is sitting behind the window into the kitchen.

Nurukuma: As you know, both classes need to eat, but if we give you access to the kitchen, how would those poor poor souls get food? That is where we come in.  Our Helperkuma's will be here every day cooking food for you teens until you croak! 

Riri: Do we at least get to pick what we get?

Nurukuma: That depends~ What do you have to pay with?

Riri: We have to pay?

Nurukuma: You haven't had lunch money before kid? Don't tell me, you're one of those poor kids who uses government funded lunches! 

Riri: No.

Riri spoke flatly, looking at Nurukuma with a general upset tone.

Seishi: Well, if we need money, how do we get it?

Nurukuma: Ah, I am glad you asked! You will all be allotted an allowance, those will be found in your living quarters every morning at 7 AM. Each of you will be given 400 Kuma Koins. The meal prices can be found behind you on the back walls! 

Riri: Fine, I guess that works. I just wanted something to eat.

Nurukuma: How about this. First one's on the house!

Nurukuma goes behind the counter, procuring a tray filled with some greyish slop. It looks to be bubbling for whatever reason.

Riri: Oh lord! What is that stuff?!

Nurukuma: Ichikuma's Mega Surprise! It tastes better when the despair starts kicking in, it is made of a real surpise! Upupup~

Seishi: Ichikuma? 

Nurukuma: Oh yes, he is the far superior cook. I am much better at delivering punishment! 

Seishi: That... is good to know.

I move back. Riri seemingly ran off after seeing whatever Nurukuma had pulled out. This left me with Naniko, who was reading the wall of menu items.

Naniko: Can you believe this? Whatever these bears have, it is damn expensive in the real world. But in here it is all within our reach. We can get masterfully cooked food, or, as close to masterfully when done by a robot psycho murderer.

Seishi: Oh? How much is everything?

I take a look at the list, which seems to have quite a few options. It has not only a choice of premium meats, but cakes, chocolates, and rare fruits and vegetables that are exclusive to parts of Europe and Africa that I have only traveled through once in my life. All of it is divided into Breakfast, Lunch, Dinner, and Deserts.

Naniko: The selection is astonishing. Food like this could feed thousands of kids in war torn countries. Shame its only available to elites. This place has too much funding.

Seishi: Perhaps. But at least we get to eat. It could be our last meal.

I try to smile, but Naniko looks at me with a horrified expression that makes me back away. My humor wasn't exactly her type.

With that, I leave the Dining Room, heading right toward the connecting hallway that leads to the bathrooms. Nobody seems to be in this hall, but a sound is audible from the laundry room. I go to check on it.

???: Oh my god! It smells so good~ I need this.

I open the door to see Momomo lying on the floor hugging a bottle of detergent. 

Seishi: Uh, Mo? 

Momomo: Oh, hey Seishi. Look at this detergent I found! It smells amazing!

He proceeds to open the lid and push the bottle to my nose, causing me to recoil in shock. The pungent smell of heavy lavender filled my nostrils and forced me to cough violently.

Momomo: Oh crap, I am sorry Seishi, are you alright?

I feel my eyes begin to water, and my throat get tight. My asthma is kicking in again. Shit.

Momomo: O-h N-o!

Momomo looks around panicked, but I quickly reach into my pocket and rip out an inhaler, shaking it lightly before pressing it to my lips and crushing it in my hand. A puff of medicine rushing out and opening my lungs to me once again.

Seishi: Don't. Huff. Do that. Again.

Momomo: I am so so sorry! I didn't- I wasn't trying!

Seishi: It is okay. You didn't know. I can't breath stuff like that in. It messes with my lungs.

Momomo: I almost hurt you! That is not okay! I always do this... first the Phobia lady, now you. I don't want you all to hate me.

I shook my head, but before I could explain futher, Momomo ran past me out of the room.

I worked my way into the room halls. Among the rooms were Mako and Kenta. I moved to Mako first to see what he was doing.

Mako: Can you believe this? How did I not get the biggest room. Like, seriously.

Seishi: Why is that a problem?

Mako: Because, usually a lucky student be treated like a lucky student. You know, by getting lucky. It isn't like I have much competition. 

Seishi: Actually. Class 81 has a lucky student too.

Mako looked at me for a moment before his expression grew grim.

Mako: You have to be fucking kidding me.

Seishi: Uhh, not really. Apparently he is a really nice guy.

Mako: Bullshit. No way in hell. He is just manipulating them into thinking that. He probably has something planned to kill them. Wouldn't be surprised. 

Seishi: Why would you think that?

Mako: Anybody with luck like that would be itching to use it to get their way.

Seishi: Would you do that?

Mako: That isn't the point. All I am saying is it is a very big problem. So watch out for that guy.

With that, Mako raced away in the other direction. Leaving me with Kenta, I decided to check on him.

Kenta: Hey, boring talent guy. Nice to see you again. Any idea what this place is? It looks like a castle with the brick design, but it can't possibly be a real castle. Not with that starting room. Plus, look at the Name plates. I think your room is in this hall too. These things are just what a kid would think a medieval castle would look like. No castle has speakers, or monitors, or cameras. So that whole "aesthetic" they were going for is gone.

Seishi: I mean. Most castles aren't owned by robotic bears either. So I guess that is part of the problem. Not to mention, this is called a palace, not a castle.

Kenta looked at me with an irritated expression.

Kenta: I guess that is also a good point. But that isn't what I was getting at. This place was recently built and renovated. But something like this going under the radar would be impossible. If it is as ancient as stone, it would make sense. But people coming in and fitting a place like this with cameras, and modern tech? I doubt it would go over well. Plus, this isn't even Japanese architecture. 

Seishi: Why do you know so much about this kind of thing?

Kenta: I have fitted buildings all over the world with audio equipment. I know the what and how of pretty much anything architecture given the travel and time furnishing places with cushy speaker systems, and home theaters.  

I nodded, feeling the same when it came to my map making. I had gone around quite a bit myself, so I can understand what he means. You learn a lot when your profession forces you to go to a lot of places.

Kenta: Well, I will be around. I will see you later alright?

Kenta walked off. Leaving me alone. As I was about to enter the second hall, Elisa walked out of the door in front of me. Followed by Kei and Shiro.

Elisa: Ah, Seishi. Just the kind of person we needed.

Seishi: Oh? What's going on now Elisa?

Kei: She wanted to gather us up in the Dining Room so we could discuss our situation. She told everybody back there to go. But she took us along for the ride for some reason.

Elisa: I need a crack shot team of useful people. Right now, we are in the presence of a fear genius, a master of language, a glass expert, and now a mapping prowess. What more could we need to find our way out.

Seishi: I guess.

Shiro: I decided to roll with it, better than sitting alone all day.

Elisa: Indeed. But to make it easier on the rest of them as well, I decided we should be the team to lead our group to living peacefully in this "game" that the bears want us to play. That all starts with a meeting in the Dining Room.

Without another word, Elisa begins marching off, her entourage slowly shuffling to catch up with her. I decide I will follow for now, the other rooms aren't going anywhere I guess.

As I enter the Dining Room, most of the class has already gathered inside, sitting at each of the round tables scattered through the room.

Fasha: Look who finally showed up. What did you call us here for exactly?

Elisa: Ah, glad to see all of you listened to me. As is best in this situation. 

Riri: What do you mean "as is best"? What do you possible have to tell us that we don't know already?

Elisa: Well, for starters. You all have such grand talents. But we all know the majority of you have no skills out in the real world. I mean, honestly. A blogger, a disgusting hoarder, and a card collector? What could people like that do in a life or death situation.

Naniko: I didn't come here to be scrutinized by some nobody.

Elisa: What did you say? You are in the presence of an award winning doctor and scientist! I am not a nobody unlike you all.

V: If you are all supposed to be Ultimate Students why have I never heard of any of you before?

Naniko: The chances you haven't heard of me are slim, I am a world wide journalist, and I keep tabs on practically all world events. 

Shiro: I have made breakthroughs in verbal sciences and unlocked languages that we have forgotten over the past thousand years. I was in headlines just last month!

Fredrik: Just last month? What month is it anyway.

The room looked to each other for a moment, all wanting to answer, but not being able to find the words.

Kei: I don't actually know... Does anybody have a phone or anything that can tell the date.

Fredrik: You saw, I couldn't get a signal. My time and date says Tuesday, January 14th. But the clock isn't moving, which isn't supposed to happen. It has been 4:30 PM for almost an hour now.

Momomo: My watches are all stopped on different times. The electric ones all say different dates too.

Mako: So you're telling me nobody knows what day it is?

V: And nobody knows who each other is. Despite us all being apparently world renowned. 

Seishi: But. I remember going to school... At Hope's Peak. I just don't remember you.

Hagani: Now that you mention it. I remember Hope's Peak too. I feel like something we saw is familiar, especially since we got here. But I can't exactly put my finger on it...

Nurukuma: Did somebody forget about an event in history?!

We all turned to see Nurukuma sitting in the Kitchen window, staring at us with a wide smile.

Elisa: Why? Do you know something?

Nurukuma: Well, something you all don't. You are all indeed well known Ultimates! Better yet, you went through Highschool together! 

Kenta: Hah, no way. I would remember meeting these guys.

Nurukuma: Not if you all lost your memories of each other~

Those words locked us all in fear. The simple idea that we could all lose our memories of each other would not be coincidental.

V: What are you trying to say bear? That something happened that made us forget each other?

Nurukuma: That is exactly what I am trying to say! The best part, I did it!

Mako: Bull. Shit.

Momomo: What if he isn't lying! What if he erased our memories!

Nurukuma: Now why would I lie to you? I personally think having those pesky memories would make the game less fun, don't you think? 

Ronsha: None of this is a game you damn bear! I play plenty enough to know that much.

Nurukuma: I am not a bear. I am your mascot, Nurukuma! But to answer your question, haven't you ever played the game of Life? Well, you can lose, just like here! Upupupu~

Nakamoto: Wait... earlier you said something interesting.

Nurukuma: I know right? I always say such interesting things!

Nakamoto: Yeah... well, what did you mean by an event in history?

Naniko: That is bugging me too. I keep up on everything, so what history did I forget?

Nurukuma: Well~ How about that this isn't the first time a Killing Game has taken place! This is actually the-

Nurukuma begins to count on his claws.

Nurukuma: Like, fourth time! No wait, fifth! Yeah, five times.

This once again put us in a state of silence. This has happened before? That many times!? And none of us even know about them.

Nurukuma: Welp, while you all ponder that, I will be back here cooking some de-licious grub! Have a good one!

With that, Nurukuma disappeared behind the wall, leaving us to ourselves. 

* * *

  **Kazyu: Class 81**

As we all departed from the Interrogation room, we found ourselves looking at the door leading to the dining room and the turn into the bathroom hall. TL and Fufu lingered in the Main Room, exploring the paintings and furnishings of the main room. I move to Fufu first, who is looking intently at one of the paintings.

Fufu: These things looks crazy old... like, what is this supposed to show? It looks like those robot bears, but its massive.

Kazyu: They look old, but most likely were fabricated to look that way as a decoration for the theme here. 

Fufu: I guess. But the way this was made is very convincing... I hope it doesn't mean anything bad for us. Like, a foreshadowing or something.

Kazyu: I guess we can hope.

Fufu: Yeah. But I can't keep staring at walls all day, I need to go find something to do. See ya Kaz!

Without missing a beat, Fufu left the room. This left me with TL, who had one of the more quiet tasks of sitting on the floor by a wall.

Kazyu: You okay?

TL: I can hear. Voices.

Kazyu: Well of course, there are a lot of them in this building.

TL: From the wall.

I look at her for a second. I press my ear to the wall, but I can't hear anything, only the sound of my own breath.

TL: Its quiet. Very quiet.

She looks back at me, her eyes a dim green. But she takes a glance at the wall again before getting up and leaving the room. The silence was over bearing, and had a very heavy undertone to the atmosphere. This made me leave very quickly, walking into the Dining Room.

Inside the room were Hoshin, Ganri, and Hatchi. Hoshin had his face pressed to the window to the kitchen, while Ganri and Hatchi talked at one of the tables. I moved to Ganri and Hatchi first.

Ganri: I know that this place has a lot of rooms, but the fact that we only get half is crazy. Like, half of the place is barred from us.

Hatchi: Well, seeing the rooms we are given, I guess we can build our own laundry area, and I can surely find a plant somewhere in here! Its close enough, but scout's intuition will say it will be a team effort. The welder will need to be open to helping with somethings, as he would be the only one qualified to do so!

Kazyu: Oh? Whats wrong with the rooms we have now?

Ganri: Well, we have a very large loss in the fun department. I mean, the workshop is cool in all to make hats, but I want a book or something, or maybe to relax outside of my room! We don't even have a place to go to relax, but we have a stupid music room? Who even plays an instrument here?

Hatchi: Actually, my training has allowed me to learn the trumpet and the drum! Both used for marches and hikes, as inspiration for our fellow scouts!

Ganri: How are you not an Ultimate Boy Scout?

Hatchi: Apparently that one was taken by a Lil Ultimate who was a few years younger than me? I guess I claimed the title too late.

Kazyu: Well, l guess I will be going. You two enjoy yourselves.

Ganri: Oh, Kazyu? I forgot you were still here. Okay, bye~

I left wordlessly, making my way out of the two who went right back into their heated discussion. Still at the window, drooling, was Hoshin.

Hoshin: Anybody! I neeeed food. Please!

Kazyu: The kitchen isn't open?

Hoshin: No, and I want food! The dumb bear forgot about me and didn't open the kitchen!

Kazyu: The bear?

Ichikuma: You betcha! Here I am! Ichikuma at your service!

Hoshin: I asked for food! What happened to it?

Ichikuma: I said we had food. I didn't say you would be getting any just yet.

Hoshin: Pleaaase?

Ichikuma: Oh my, you're going to have to try harder than that!

Hoshin: Please Mister Bear thing? Can I have food?

Ichikuma: Hmm, well perhaps if you get on the ground and lick my feet first. And my name is Ichikuma! Get it? Ichi Kuma! What is so hard to remember about that?

Kazyu: What is the big deal anyways? We can't access the kitchen?

Ichikuma: Nope! Not when two classes need to be fed. We are all for equal opportunity here at Ichikuma's Kitchen!

Kazyu: More like Hell's Kitchen.

Ichikuma: No Gordon Ramsay jokes! Only I can make those. 

Hoshin: But foood!

Ichikuma: How about this. You will have to pay using these cool things called Kuma Koins! They are in your room! Go get em!

Hoshin's eyes widened at the bear's words, and he quickly bolted out towards the exit of the Dining Room.

Ichikuma: Upupupu~ The idiot will probably forget what he was looking for, if he even finds his room.

Without warning, Hoshin slams the doors open, running back with a hand full of gold coins.

Hoshin: I found them! Give me food!

Ichikuma: Oh wow. He is persistent, I'll give him that. Well kid, if you want to buy, go check the menu, the prices will be listed up there!

Hoshin: I want the Rib Eye Kuma Classic with a side of honey mustard! ~~K~~ 350!

Ichikuma: Are you kidding me? When did you even read the menu?!

Hoshin: I guessed. Can I get my food now?

Ichikuma: I guess that will be that. One Rib Eye Classic coming right up!

I left, Hoshin seemingly mesmerized by the sight of his food being prepared. He didn't seem interested in talking anymore.

Exiting the Dining room, I moved to the bathroom hall. Inside was Shen, who was waiting outside the Boys Bathroom.

Shen: Oh, Kazyu. How are you?

Kazyu: I am fine. Just looking around. What are you doing out here?

Usagina: That would be me.

Usagina can be heard from behind the bathroom door, a shuffling is audible, and several bumps and bangs in the bathroom.

Shen: He refused to let me help him find his way around the bathroom. So I am waiting outside for him.

Kazyu: I see. How kind of you.

Usagina: I am not going to let a girl look at me inappropriately! It is indecent. 

Shen: I won't look at you inappropriately! I am a surgeon, I spend my spare time looking at people without clothes on!

Usagina: That sounds especially inappropriate!

Shen: That isn't what I meant!

Kazyu: Admittedly, that does sound really inappropriate. 

Shen: Ugh, you two are impossible!

The sound of a flush is audible, followed by the door opening.

Usagina: See, I am fine!

Shen: You didn't wash your hands.

Usagina looked around bewildered for a moment before slowly closing the door again. This is followed by more banging before we heard a sink turn on. The door opened once again.

Usagina: See, now I am fine.

I shake my head, a smile cracking on my lips before I walk away. 

Shen: Come find us later okay? We are going to the Fountain. Konoko called us all there.

Usagina: I still need help before I learn my way around, so I will stick with Shen. Bye Kazyu.

I move out, entering the first Room Hall. Inside are Shine and Edi. Wanting to avoid Edi for as long as possible, I approach Shine.

Shine: Ooo, this one is nice.

Kazyu: What are you looking at there? 

Shine: Just this statue, its so life like. 

The statue seems to be a taxidermy of a... chimera? It has several neatly sewn parts, but it is obvious that these animals were once alive. The jutting pieces of a tiger, a crocodile, and a goat all put together. Smaller animals are sewn into the other parts, squirrel and raccoon limbs and heads are caught in the tone muscle of the other animals.

Kazyu: Uh... a statue? That thing is morbid. It looks horrifying to be honest.

Shine: Well, think about it. It has so much in it, I think the artist had a lot of genius put towards it's design!

Kazyu: But to mutilate these animals like that?

Ichikuma: Hey! Don't go insulting a work of art like that. These guys were all perfectly passed when they were sewn together. But at least the sweater girl has some sympathy towards a starving artist.

Shine: Oh. So they weren't alive when you did this?

Ichikuma: What? Of course! I may want you all to kill each other, but I am not that cruel!

Shine: Disappointing. 

I stood shocked, and even Monokuma looked a bit taken aback by this. But Shine just laughed at us.

Shine: Wow! You guys are so gullible, you really think I am that dark? Learn to take a joke, jeez. 

Kazyu: That... didn't come across as a joke.

Shine: You guys are no fun. I am gonna go find Jin-san, he understands my jokes.

With that, Shine happily strolled off, leaving me and Ichikuma alone.

Ichikuma: She scares me.

Kazyu: Seconded.

Without a word, Ichikuma disappeared out of sight. With that, I moved begrudgingly to Edi, who was inspecting his room.

Edi: My room is empty. Like, fully empty. Even the blind kid had furniture. This is bullshit.

Kazyu: You're the only one with no furniture? 

Edi: Apparently. The bear told me I would be able to earn it when I either killed somebody or became more friendly. That is some total bias right there. 

Kazyu: I would be willing to help you move some things from my room, if I find anything you may deem useful.

Edi: Oh, trust me. I would probably just break it in frustration. I have a tendency of doing that.

Kazyu: Oh. Okay then?

Edi: What? I am doing a good job at keeping conversation. I know you have nothing to talk to me about. You just didn't want to seem like a bad person. I get it, don't talk to me if you don't like me. That is how everybody else copes with me.

Kazyu: I didn't say that I didn't like you. I am more... afraid of making you angry? 

Edi: Don't be afraid of me. I won't hurt you or anything. I probably take out more anger on inanimate objects than people. I just hate stupid questions, and stupid people. You at least had the courage to try and speak to me, and offered me free shit on top of that. Just remember, even though we are "classmates" doesn't mean any of us know each other, so don't be too nice. Not yet at least. Who knows if one of these idiots will actually play this twisted game.

Edi was actually making some sense, I couldn't really find anything wrong about what he said. I nodded and moved off toward the exit. Edi turned to follow me.

Kazyu: Oh? Tagging along?

Edi: That judge dude is making us gather at the Fountain. I am just going that way to make my day go by faster. I can sleep on the floor after that.

Kazyu: Fair enough.

We moved to the Fountain in silence. But once we met, we saw how the room was set up. 

It was a large grassy patch with interconnecting stone pathways to the tower and the music room door, the roof painted to look like a cloudy blue sky, but small lamps were visible in the clouds. In the center of the pathways was a stone fountain that had one of the bear's on the top, spraying into the bottom layer of water. Stood on the lip of the fountain was Konoko, accompanied by Fuki and Kaki, who didn't seem ecstatic to be where they were.

Konoko: Ah, there are the last two. Great, now we can start. 

Hoi: Cool, what are we sitting here for?

Konoko: Well, as the only person here with a proper understanding of the legal system, I can be the stable leader of this group. I am the only one qualified to hold such a role.

Ganri: What about Hatchi? Isn't his whole talent about knowing how to assess any situation?

Kaki: Perhaps in the woods, but if you haven't noticed, this isn't the boy scouts anymore. We are being told to kill each other.

Hatchi: So you're saying that my training out in the harsh wilderness is less valuable than learning how to bang a gavel or dance like a girl?

Fuki: I know I am supposed to be on their side, but I can agree with that statement. What exactly makes you qualified to lead?

Konoko: Oh! You are seriously going to question my authority? How about the fact I have put one of the most horrid murderers behind bars?

Shine: Who would that be?

Konoko: His name was... uh. His name... was.

Hoshin: What did he do? You said he was a murderer?

Fuki: That is a worrying endeavor. You can't even remember your own cases.

Konoko: That isn't it... his name is just slipping my memory.

TL: I am. The same.

Kazyu: Huh?

TL: Can't remember. Voices.

Shen: That is your talent though. You don't remember any voices? 

Ken: Notably, I can't remember the last book I read before today.

Ichikuma: Upupupu~ Is the realization just kicking in?

Ichikuma was there all along? The statue on the fountain moved an turned to look down on us, spitting water onto Hoshin before talking again.

Ichikuma: You all have something in common outside of being in the same class.

Konoko: What would that be then?

Usagina: I have a bad feeling about this...

Ichikuma: The blind kid has the right feeling then! You are all amnesiacs!

Koshen: What? You saying we are memory lost? I mean, that would explain why we don't remember getting here. 

Ichikuma: Not just memory lost. You forgot the last two years of your lives!

Shine: Hahah, that is a really funny joke Kuma-kun! Tell another one!

We looked worriedly at each other, and Shine lost her enthusiasm very quickly. Realizing we weren't finding that statement funny.

Shine: That was a joke right Kuma-kun?

Ichikuma: Fraid not kid. You are all a bit loopy, and you have no idea who the kids you spent the last two years with even are!

Edi: So you're saying we know each other. How fucking quaint. Why don't we throw a party of being friends and share gifts of gratitude! Who cares? I just want to know why you locked us up in this place you robotic psychopath!

Ichikuma: Perhaps you would like to know what memories you lost. Well, outside of each other, you forgot the date, and a lot of other stuff that may be vital.

Hoshin: I still remember what momma's cooking tastes like!

Ichikuma: Do you remember if momma is still kicking though?

Hoshin: I mean... I remember her cooking.

Hoshin looked troubled for a moment, an actual state of concern falling over his face as he realized the situation much more personally now.

Ichikuma: Now that you all understand the dealio, I have a deal. I will explain everything that happened to you, IF you win the game! You can even learn why you were chosen for this! Just know, the other class is just as obligated to this deal. I mean... if their mascot remembered to tell them. He is the stupid one, so you know. Upupupu~

Hatchi: So. This is how it is? You just drop that bomb shell? Act like its casual and laugh it off?

Ichikuma: Pretty much. 

Fufu: How morbid...

Ichikuma: Yup! Well, I have some business to take care of. So while I do that, go kill each other alright? Nice!

Ichikuma jumped down into the fountain, splashing water into the air. When everything settled, he was gone. We were alone.


	4. SET 1: DESPAIR REPEATS ITSELF WITHOUT CONSENT (Part 2)

???: You know. I think this group is a very interesting set.

???: Junko would be proud. Remnants of despair will always linger, even if those posers try to make hope the new fad, we already went through The Worst, Most Despair inducing Incident in the History of Mankind. You can't just change history for everybody. 

???: You are so excitable. Your talent is very well executed. 

???: Not to mention your tactical operation on their memory was a success.

???: I am glad that they couldn't remember more than we let them. But remembering too much would be a big issue.

???: If we keep confusing them with conflicting information, they will even out eventually. But a few kids will die first.

???: Isn't the goal to make an example out of them?

???: It isn't like they are capable of being as powerful as the Ultimate Hope students.

???: Perhaps. But there are always some people who try their hardest... that is always a risk we take in these situations. You read about the failure that was class 79. Only 6 students survived, and one of them was never seen again after everything was said and done. 

???: Perhaps that one is the person we need to find?

???: No. That would be too easy. I believe we should ride this out. We don't need their help just yet.

* * *

  **Class 80: Seishi**

Ronsha: Lets uh... get to our rooms... maybe we should just. Take some time to ourselves. It seems every time we gather together we get given a lecture and told about even worse things to come.

Nakamoto: Perhaps that is a good point. We have yet to fully explore our rooms. Have we.

Foshi: Y-yeah... Fasha?

Fasha: I am going to slaughter that motherfucking bear!

Kenta: Save your breath Fasha. You won't be able to. Or did you not read the rules?

Kei: Death is favorable to communism. 

Momomo: No! Nobody needs to die. This is not going to kill us so quickly! I won't allow it.

Elisa: What in the world do you think you could do?

Hagani: I stand by him. I haven't spoken much. But I won't stand for this.

V: Oh fantastic! A kid who plays cards and a trash collector are going to save us all.

Riri: No, they are right. You can't just kill each other. Or think about dying so early. Nothing will be worth it in the end. You'd be setting us all to death.

Mako: Well. What about Class 81? They are on the same line. Only we don't even get to see the regularly.

Momomo: We can talk to them in the Interrogation room! If we actively try to talk to the other class, we can actually get something done. Perhaps working together would be the favorable solution!

Elisa: Shiro, Seishi? Are you two going to contribute to this conversation, or just sit slack jawed at everything like useless fungus?

Shiro: What would you like me to say? That I have an answer for you? You invited me to your little group, I didn't ask to feel pressured by a group of incapable morons! 

Without another word, Shiro stormed out of the room, her eyes watering slightly and her face reddened. I couldn't be sure if it was in anger or fear.

Elisa: That leaves you map boy. Get a word out or I will cut you from the team!

Seishi: Well... perhaps we could get to the other side.

Mako: What? What are you talking about?

Seishi: The idea that all that is dividing us is some glass. Perhaps if we used something to break it and get to the other class, we could properly function as a unit, and keep the ambiguity between us nonexistent.

Kei: How would we do that?

Seishi: The other class has a workshop and a laboratory. We don't. Perhaps we could teach one of them a chemical bond that weakens glass so we can break it.

Kei: Oh? So I wasn't the only one who noticed how thick that glass was.

Elisa: Well... I can certainly say it isn't a bad idea. But to think that a student could replicate the talent another student has?

V: You mean like how I can do what all of you do and better?

Mako: Or lie about it until confronted with the truth?

Kenta: Shut the hell up! You two need to be kept twenty feet away from each other at all times or I will get a headache.

Momomo: Wait. Would a welder be able to replicate what a... gaffer? Does?

Kei: We work with two very different materials. But perhaps if given the right equipment, that is a possibility. Why, you know somebody?

Foshi: The other class has an Ultimate Solder. He would know what to do if you explained it to him.

Elisa: When did you learn this?

Seishi: We all stayed behind after the place was opened up. They informed us of their classmates Ultimate abilities, and us them.

Elisa: I see... perhaps that wasn't such a bad idea after all. Good work Seishi.

Momomo: Hey, we all stayed back for that! Don't just give him all the credit.

Elisa: I don't need a pig telling me what I can and can't do.

Kenta: Again, shut up! Is this just going to be a frequent occurrence where you two just fight like petty mall girls over the last hand bag? Just can it.

Foshi: T-thank you Kenta. I don't like it when they fight.

Kenta: Nobody should be fighting. This is definitely not the time for it, and we should focus on getting out and getting in contact with the other group.

Naniko: Perhaps we should make new groups. Valence, you Mo and Kei go talk to the other class and find this Welder. Elisa, you Mako and Seishi go find something to find the chemical bonds of a glass weakening agent. If that goes to plan, perhaps we could figure out what to do.

Elisa: What? Did you just make a plan for us?

Naniko: Yes. A good one. Go get it going so we can get out of this place.

Elisa: Mako. Lets go. Seishi, we don't need you for this. I am going to go get Shiro so she can explain what we are reading. You just find something to do while we work on this okay? Get comfortable

Elisa walked out, and Mako begrudgingly followed.

Momomo: Well. That works for me. Lets go Violence, Kei.

Kei: Yeah, yeah. I am coming.

As they cleared out of the room, what was left of us ended up exploring the rest of the building.

...

I moved to the Study hall, finding Elisa and Mako looking around the wall, back and forth from their E-Handbooks.

Elisa: The door is here right?

Mako: It should be... this is just ridiculous. Not only do we not get into the other half of the damn building, we can't even access the library.

Seishi: What is the issue over here? 

Elisa: The wall here has no door. But the map says that there is a library back here. All I see is a big wall.

I ponder for a second, sitting on a chair on the wall next to the missing door. I lean off to the side, and feel the arm of the chair shift under my weight. As I push it to the side, the arm slides over, revealing a switch. I press the switch carefully, having a hunch for its purpose. As soon as I hit it, the wall makes a whirring sound just as the walls dividing the Interrogation room had, and the wall slides up, revealing a massive array of books lining the walls of the library.

Mako: What even! This trick again?

Seishi: Over here. This chair is programmed with a remote switch to open and close the wall.

Elisa: Well that is one mystery solved. Now to find Shiro.

Seishi: You didn't get her before you came here?

Mako: We were just going to bring her the book.

Shiro: I have been in here. What book did you need?

From inside the library, Shiro sat on the floor looking over an array of the same book in different languages.

Seishi: So this is where you came? Are you okay now?

Shiro: Yeah... I was just. Really upset out there. I didn't want to be in that situation.

Elisa: Well, that all aside. We need you help. We are in need of a book that can teach us the chemical mixture needed to weaken and soften hard glass. We needed somebody like you who looks into words a lot to tell us definitions and explain important details and such.

Shiro: I guess... but you owe me Elisa. You can't just be mean to me and then ask for my help.

Elisa: I was not being mean! I was simply stating your silence out to the group to encourage you into public speaking. Anxiety and fears of public speaking are not good in dire situations, as wasted intelligence always occurs from the absence of voicing opinions that matter. I was trying to do you a favour!

Shiro: Well don't anymore. It isn't working.

Seishi: Elisa, is that why you treat Mo so harshly too?

Elisa: Perhaps... I think his touchy grabby mannerisms will put him in bad situations. But nobody has yet to tell him off to the point he has become an ultimate student simply because he holds on to insignificant trinkets. Things like that are signs of abandonment issues and lack of confidence. Material possessions are only valuable if you make them valuable, but to hold every material thing in the same light as each other shows lack in comprehension that it is simply trash. 

Mako: So... you are only mean to help them?

Elisa: I am not trying to be mean, but violence is the only thing that shows people the truth. Which is why this Killing Game may be more serious than we thought.

A troubled look covered Elisa's face for a moment, and it felt like she was actually worried about something now.

Elisa: I will catch up with you all later. I would like to talk to Seishi for a while. 

Mako: Sure. Ill join you Shiro.

Should I spend some time with Elisa? Eh, why not.

Seishi: Whats up?

Elisa: Let's go to the lounge. I'd like to sit down with you and get to know you a bit better. Okay?

With that, we moved past Shiro and Mako into the Lounge area. She sat in a sturdy wooden rocking chair, and put her leg over her knee, motioning to the couch in front of her.

Elisa: Sit, lay. I want to get your opinion on some stuff, learn about you.

Seishi: Hmm, if you insist.

I lay on the couch, instantly feeling like I am in a therapy session.

Elisa: So... do you think I am really mean? Like, from how the others look at me and get upset with me. I feel like they think I am way more awful than I want to be.

Seishi: Well, I can admit. You do come of as pretty abrasive. Unapproachable if not for the forceful nature to you, which makes you seem to be in everybody's conversation at once. Not a very kind opinion most times either.

Elisa: I guess that makes sense. I do like to be included so I can learn more about you all. It is easier to do so if I make myself present.

Seishi: There is also how you refuse to take any criticism, or be told what to do.

Elisa: I mean... yeah. That is a problem I am working on. I am so used to telling people about their problems, or being forceful to make them act more honestly. But when you take that approach to everything, it does make me seem a bit rude.

Seishi: You also went out of your way to insult the talents of your fellow classmates in the first five minutes of being a self proclaimed leader. Specifically going after Momomo a lot of the time.

Elisa: I just want to rally those of us with less social talents together! I don't mean to offend anybody.

Seishi: Did you ever stop to think that perhaps we are all equals in our own ways? That just because we aren't all doctors and scientists that we could be more useful than our titles speak at first.

Elisa: That is true.... I'm sorry. I guess... I just want to impress them? I have fears of my own you know. Everybody has their own ticks. I just like to focus on other people instead of myself, but I guess that makes me seem like I think higher of myself in the process.

She tries to focus on others? I don't know if that is what I would call what she does.

Elisa: I guess that all makes sense... Oh dear! I completely did it again didn't I...

Seishi: Yeah. You needed the check though didn't you. That is why you brought me here.

Elisa: Yeah... sorry we didn't get to talk about you more. I will be sure to do that next time alright? I need to go help them find the formula. Thank you for talking though!

I feel like me and Elisa grew a bit closer today.

Elisa gave me a very sure smile and skipped back off into the Library. I shook my head, moving back into the Main Room. As I looked, I saw Momomo sitting at the wall, V and Kei were at the interrogation room window with a boy in a welding mask and a Girl in a red track suit.

Seishi: Everything go well in there Mo?

Momomo: Yes! It did. They are talking it out now, and explaining the plan. The boy with the mask is named Koshin, and the girl is Hoi. There was another guy, in a black suit, but he left after they started talking. So did I, they seemed like they knew more about what they were talking about.

Seishi: Well, that is good. As long as this plan works, we could have some progress in escaping.

Momomo: Yes, but. In the mean time. I am kinda bored. Do you want to come back to my room and we can hang out while they get everything ready?

Should I spend some time with Momomo? I guess that is alright.

Seishi: Alright. That sounds okay.

As we entered his room, the sight was astonishing. His room was cluttered with items, but they were all organized neatly in perfect stacks. Items such as boxes were all placed inside each other, shirts and pants were separated, but all folded neatly and compactly on top of one another in their own designated corner. A collection of bobble heads were lining the entire room through connected shelves, and there was five of the same poster hung on the wall, each with a different colour scheme. 

Momomo: Please sit anywhere. 

Seishi: Where did you get all of this.

Momomo: It was all over in the room when I got here. I just took the time to organize it and make it look acceptable. I can't stand messy piles. 

Seishi: The name doesn't imply that sadly. I guess I expected lesser of you.

Momomo: You wouldn't be the first. I feel like that is always the case when people see my collections. I have a much bigger one at home though. Plus the three storage units and the second house. 

Seishi: How do you fund this collection?

Momomo: Well, when I get something I already own, I sell it. People find items that I have come in contact with more valuable, since I am known to never give up anything from my collections. Because I was the owner, they think I was willing to part with something, and it grows in value when my name is associated. I have no clue why my name is so popular though. 

Seishi: Well, you would have a lot of copied items to rank up that much money right?

Momomo: Yes, more common items are so easy to come across that I have no use for too many of them if they are all the same.

Seishi: The posters?

Momomo: Each is a different edition! They are all sold at ¥20000 for the whole set.

Seishi: Wow. That is actually impressive. Such expensive posters, so they are collector's edition then?

Momomo: Not only that. But only five hundred were ever produced. A hundred of each.

Seishi: Really? What is the occasion.

Momomo: They are of an American rock band that went on world tour. They produced plenty of these in English, but they only produced a hundred of each for Japan, Saudi Arabia, Germany, Thailand, and Portugal. Its a dream to get all of them in each language!

Seishi: So I guess these things are actually valuable most of the time.

Momomo: Indeed. But nobody thinks that on first glance... my shirt is a bit torn up.  But I don't like wearing the good shirts, they are usually designer and rare, so if I ruin them, I am defacing the art these people created!

Seishi: That does make sense.

I feel like me and Momomo grew a bit closer today.

Momomo: Lets go check on everything in the Interrogation room.

As we walked in, I saw Elisa, Mako, Shiro, Kei, and V had all been waiting. On the other side, TL, the boy in black, Hoi, Koshen, a girl with piercings, and Kazyu were talking.

 

* * *

**Class 81: Kazyu**

As the fountain began to stir again, Ken spoke flatly.

Ken: If that is the case. I am going to my room. I will be in there if you need me.

Edi: Fuck. Fair enough there.

They both left together. The rest of us shuffled around awkwardly, some moving towards the music room. Others checking the tower. 

Fufu: Oh? The tower isn't open fully. The stairs are blocked off.

Hatchi: I see. That is a shame. No going up then.

Kaki: Are you serious? We just can't win can we. Stuck with such bullshit rooms. The other side has literature and relaxation, and we have labs and workshops? What about a dance hall! This is going to be one hell of a time if I can't dance in the right conditions.

They all seemed to ignore everything going on. I felt a slight tug on my sleeve. I looked to see Usagina all alone. 

Usagina: Hello Kazyu. 

Kazyu: Oh? Hey Usagina. Where is Shen?

Usagina: I don't know. I heard her crying before she left though. So I tried to find somebody else. I know she wants to be alone right now.

Kazyu: I see. Well, you can follow me around for now. Is there anywhere you want to go?

Usagina: Perhaps my room. I want food, but I didn't get a chance to look for my coins yet.

Kazyu: Alright then. Lets go.

I held his hand, but he preferred to push his face close to my sleeve, his eyes scanning almost micro-analyzing the fabric. 

Usagina: This has a very nice neatness to it. I also don't see any hair or otherwise dirty substances on your coat.

Kazyu: How far in are you able to see?

Usagina: I can see with near microscope accuracy. But only when my eye is really close, otherwise I only see dust particles and stuff in the air.

Kazyu: So you have a very keen scientific understanding? Do you use your eyesight to help with research?

Usagina: No... not after my mom said I couldn't join the school. She didn't want me to get hurt like Kuma-kun. He was a survivor. 

Kazyu: A survivor?

Usagina: Yeah... he was in a killing game. A fake one, but one of the kids in his class made them kill each other. He survived though. 

Kazyu: Wait... there were other killing games?

Usagina: I think so. I didn't know about them until he was in it. I will never forget being able to talk to big brother again. 

Kazyu: I didn't even know another killing game existed... how many more happened before this then?

Usagina: I don't know. But apparently it was an example to find something... a remnant? I don't remember the details. They are a bit fuzzy. I just know my brother survived. 

Kazyu: I see...

As we approached his room, he looked at me expectantly. I turned the handle to find the room to have... kid furniture?

Kazyu: Uh... that is strange. All the furniture is kid stuff. Like, a racecar bed?

Usagina: What? I haven't seen that bed since home... I slept in a racecar bed back at home, but why would they put one here?

Kazyu: Apparently they knew you better than we think. We are apparently missing memories. I can understand that they would know things we don't remember telling them.

Usagina: That is scary. But I have you, Hoi, and Shen to rely on. You three will all help me become better.

Kazyu: Are you sure you want to say that? You don't really give us a choice here.

Usagina: I know... but if I did... nobody would want to help me. Only big brother helped me, but everybody else always found me annoying and useless. So now I have to force myself to be with you guys.

I looked at him worriedly for a second, but he couldn't tell my expression changed and smiled up at me.

Usagina: I'm sorry I am relying on you three. I know I am a leech. But I will make sure to help you however I can! You can count on me.

He let go of my sleeve. Walking around in his room aimlessly, using his hands to gently caress the furniture to get a bearing of where it is. I found the Kuma Koins sat neatly in a stack on his desk, which was coloured a deep shade of purple and silver. Nothing in this room lacked colour, and it seemed like everything was hand painted in detail.

Kazyu: You wouldn't happen to do any painting would you?

Usagina: Oh? Not unless you mean micro painting... Small stuff is all I am really good at.

Kazyu: I see. Okay then.

With that, he latched back to my arm, pulling me now towards the exit and out to the Dining Room. Once there, he moved cautiously to the window, where Ichikuma sat waiting for him. He seemed more comfortable here, so while he was ordering, I checked out the room again. Hoshin sat on the table in the corner, pouting some.

Should I spend time with Hoshin? He looks lonely, why not.

Kazyu: Hey Hoshin. Are you okay?

Hoshin: Why can we only buy food with so many coins? If I had infinite coins, I would buy more food. I want food.

Kazyu: You are really hungry aren't you?

Hoshin: Well. Only because I can't find food normally.

Kazyu: What? Why is that?

Hoshin: My talent makes food hard to find.

Kazyu: That seems counter productive. If you are the Ultimate Lucky Student, shouldn't you have no trouble getting things?

Hoshin: No... that isn't the case... the only time I ever had food was when mom cooked it for me. Nobody else was allowed to feed me, she said she would kill anybody who fed me other than her.

Kazyu: That sounds awful.

Hoshin: No, she cooked real good. Whenever I wanted. But after she told me to go out and find her a million dollars, I don't remember what happened after that.

Kazyu: What? You don't?

Hoshin: Nope. Just woke up here. Hungry, and even hungrier. Like I haven't eaten in years.

Kazyu: That sounds possible... I mean. We have memory loss. Two years of memory loss at that.

Hoshin: I guess... but. Why do I feel its okay to eat food here? 

Kazyu: What do you mean?

Hoshin: I always remember a reason that she said I couldn't eat any food but hers. But I can't remember what she said.

Kazyu: Is it related to your Talent?

Hoshin: Oh yeah... why my talent makes it hard. You're right. Okay, its like... uhhh... Oh!

Kazyu: Yes?

Hoshin: You can only eat when you make good things happen for momma, and if anybody else feeds you, they just want you to give them things. They are trying to use me for my talent, and they are criminals.

Kazyu: That sounds like she wanted you for herself.

Hoshin: No way! She just... wanted to help me!

Kazyu: I wonder... if she did something to make you believe her.

Hoshin: What?

Kazyu: Nothing... I will have to think about that now.

Hoshin: Okay! Bye Kazyu... oh, if you have any food, please feel free to give me any left overs. Thanks!

I feel like me and Hoshin grew a bit closer today.

Usagina: Hey, Kazyu. I have my food. You're still here right?

Kazyu: Oh, yeah I am. You alright Usagina?

Usagina: You can call me Usa. I don't mind.

Kazyu: Ah, okay Usa. Well, in that case. Do you need any help?

Usagina: No. I just wanted to tell you I would be okay. I got a sandwich, so you can leave me and go do whatever you were going to do before I came in and dragged you around.

Kazyu: It really isn't a problem helping you around.

Usagina: Yes it is. You don't have to spare my feelings.

I wasn't, but he seemed not to budge on that opinion.

Usagina: Anyway. Go have fun, relax. Perhaps comfort Shen and tell her it will be okay. I think helping me out all day made her try and put on a strong face all this time, and I feel like I was the reason it took so long for her to crack. I feel ashamed that I needed to be so needy.

Kazyu: Why do you look at things so negatively?

Usagina: I learned to... this world is cold. I couldn't stay innocent forever, and feigning ignorance at my uselessness just makes people feel bad for me. I don't want that.

Kazyu: Stop that! You need to look at yourself better than that. You aren't a leech, and you are capable of good things.

He seemed taken aback from this, his face contorted into a confused gasp, but soon curled into a blushed whimper. Like a dog that was scolded with a newspaper.

Usagina: S-sorry...

He didn't say anything else. He seemed to be a bit more childlike than he tries to act. I guess somebody taught him to think that way? I wasn't going to let him keep feeling so bad.

Kazyu: Don't be sorry. Just try to look more positively on yourself.

He didn't say anything else, and I began to walk away. When I stopped at the door, I looked back and saw him clutching his sandwich, tears welling up in his eyes while he ate. I hope I didn't hurt him too bad.

...

As I left into the Main hall, I saw something. Kaki was standing outside of the Interrogation room. Inside, Koshen and Hoi were talking to a girl in a silky shirt and a boy with a boy with a glass mask.

Kaki: Don't go in. They are discussing super secret murder plots.

Kazyu: Bad humor.

Kaki: Yeah? And you have bad fashion sense. So I guess we are both clear.

I sighed, shaking my head before he spoke again.

Kaki: They have an idea, the other class. We could possibly break the glass between us and enter the other side. I don't know exactly the full idea, but they seem keen it will work. Koshen has no idea what to do though. He isn't very tech or science savy, so that will be a huge problem with their plan.

Kazyu: I see. Well, I will come back when things happen. I could be of use scientifically. 

Kaki: I will find you. Now go off and be a nerd somewhere else, my style points drop when you're around.

Kazyu: Vice versa my friend.

Kaki smirked and nodded at me. I left them be, and moved to the Room Hall. Inside, TL sat off to the side, looking at the paintings on the wall.

Kazyu: Hey there.

TL: Hello.

Kazyu: You doing anything out here? Why aren't you in your room.

TL: No reason. 

Kazyu: No reason you're out here, or no reason why you aren't in your room?

TL: Yes.

Should I spend time with TL? I mean. It wouldn't hurt.

I sit down next to TL, perhaps if I keep at her, I can get some kind of reaction.

TL: I will be boring.

Kazyu: Well, you seem lonely. I don't want you to be alone for no reason.

TL: I am not lonely.

Kazyu: Then why are you talking so little?

TL: Don't feel like talking.

Kazyu: Hmm... how about I make some yes or no questions then?

TL: Sure.

Kazyu: Alright then. Hmm. Is that mask thing a part of your talent?

TL: No.

Kazyu: Do you wear it for no reason?

TL: No.

Kazyu: Is it personal?

TL: Yes.

Kazyu: Understood. Hmm, well then what about your talent. When you found out you were capable of mimicking others, did you like it?

TL: No.

So she doesn't like her talent? Or was that just at first. Too vague I guess.

Kazyu: Do you mimic people you know?

TL: Yes.

Kazyu: Can you mimic me?

TL: No.

Kazyu: Oh? I mean... if I could break out from the yes or no questions. Why not?

TL: ...

Is she alright, her eyes glazed over.

TL: It... isn't right to mimic friends. It is insulting to them.

More than one sentence! I am making progress. That is good at least.

I feel like me and TL grew a bit closer today.

Kaki: Hey, Kazyu.

Kaki walked into the hall, looking at me with folded arms.

Kazyu: Oh, you ready?

Kaki: Yes, I got Fuki to join us too. She and the others are waiting in the Interrogation room.

TL: I will join.

Kaki: Oh? Okay then.

We all left the hall, moving into the glass separated room. As I walked in, I saw the people from before, along side some new faces. A girl with chained classes, a boy with a dragon shirt, and a girl with a more or less rich appearance. 

Kaki: I grabbed some more people to listen to the plan. We have everything settled right?

Hoi: Yeah, everything makes sense so far.

From the side, Momomo and Seishi entered, looking at us all before settling in place for the discussion.

* * *

Elisa: So. We have this idea. The chemicals for the substance that Kei mentioned was a ceramic that people use to break glass. Aluminum oxide. Which means you need to find concentrations of aluminum, some acid and sodium carbonate. I can drop the info for you to write down the formula, but if you get enough, we can compress that and use it to hopefully shatter this glass.

Kei: Note, it is not my normal way of working, but a chemist could work it.

Kazyu: I have more or less the same lab skills as a chemist. I work on biological life more often, but the skills are interchangeable in this situation.

Seishi: Well, given that we have a common goal now. Perhaps we could check up on each other regularly to find how the situation is going.

Ichikuma: Perhaps you would like to kill each other then?

The bears appeared from nowhere, standing behind each group. 

Nurukuma: I mean, if you got in contact with each other, that would expand the pool of murder!

We all looked at them with disgust.

Ichikuma: Well, if that is not the case. Don't do it!

And with that, they both dropped out of the room. Our E-Handbooks flashing to life.

 

  * **NEW RULE**
  * Any Attempts To Access The Other Class Without Permission Will Be Met With Punishment



 

Just as soon as our planning had started, it was stopped. 

 

_Bing! Bong! Ding! Dong!_

The monitors sprung to life in every room.

Ichikuma: You hear that kids? That means its closing time! Access to the Dining Rooms and Tower Tops is strictly prohibited! Go back to your rooms and take a nice rest! Tomorrow is another day!

Then he was gone. So were our hopes to escape.


	5. Character Pixel Art 1

Seishi 

Kazyu

Hoi

Kaki

Koshen

Usagina

Momomo

Fasha

Foshi

TL


	6. Character Pixel Art 2

V

Kei

Riri

Hatchi

Nakamoto

Shine

Konoko

Hagani


	7. SET 1: DESPAIR REPEATS ITSELF WITHOUT CONSENT (Part 3)

Obeying them was the best option. Without thinking we filed towards our rooms, the Interrogation Room becoming an empty, silent clash of colours.

Two figures sat on each side. 

Kazyu: You don't feel like this is okay either. Do you?

Seishi: No... something very wrong is happening. The way they thwart every plan we make, they know that it could work. We are on to something they had no plan for.

Kazyu: Oh? I was just thinking they wanted to muzzle us so we couldn't even get that far.

Seishi: Its a chance that we were right though. Whoever is running the show knew we would get to each other. That doing so would make things harder for them.

Kazyu: That seems to be the case. But perhaps we should talk more about it tomorrow... I don't exactly know the circumstances, but this place seems wrong in more than just one way. The lack of exits for one. The picture perfect way they placed the rooms on each side. Its like they knew who would be occupying each side and muted out talents.

Seishi: Well, they did say that we were acquainted already. That we had known our classes and forgot the memory. That this was not the first killing game...

Kazyu: Oh? You heard that from them? I heard it from a student on my side.

Seishi: What? How... they removed our memories of the killing games. That is what they said.

Kazyu: They told us that they removed our memory of the time, date, year. They said that if we killed each other, we would learn the memories we lost, and why we were chosen. 

Seishi: What? They didn't tell us that.

Kazyu: I see... so they are telling each of us half the story. They want us to bicker about it or piece it together ourselves. What conniving tactics.

Seishi: Indeed... Well. I think I want to see my room. Perhaps we could get some sleep for tomorrow. 

Kazyu: I see. Perhaps. Well, tomorrow is another day.

That being said, we parted ways. 

* * *

**Class 80: Seishi**

Upon entering the room, I noticed something strange. The walls were lined with maps. Places I do not remember seeing. Maps that were... in my hand writing. 

Seishi: What the-

A knock stopped me in my tracks. I turned and opened the door carefully. On the other side was Kenta, surprisingly.

Kenta: Hey, I know this is sudden. But can I come in.

I nodded, letting him inside. I hadn't gotten more than a few seconds to look at the room, so I had no idea if there was anywhere to sit. Kenta made himself comfortable on a small study chair placed in front of a large mapping table.

Kenta: Thanks... I uh. Had to ask you something. I found this in my room, and I thought you would be the only person to understand it.

Seishi: Huh? Sure, let me take a look.

Kenta handed me a book, the cover showing the Hope's Peak logo, and on the inside cover it read "Hope's Peak Palace Construction Program".

Kenta: It is a book of what seems to be maps and instructions. But the list on the last page... its not okay. Just, look.

I flip to the last page, and inside, it shows two lists of names. 

 

Class 80 Job List

  1. Floor Plan and Material Listing: Seishi Moshin
  2. Audio and Electronics: Kenta Nagira
  3. Production and Construction: Kei Fantasi & Riri Saki



Class 81 Job List

  1. Plant Life and Decoration: Kazyu Otoma
  2. Supports and Furniture: Koshen Jin & Hatchi Notachi
  3. Quality Control: Hoi Aka & Usagina Yakan



Class Little Job List

  1. Historical Accuracy & Prop Production: Nakamoto Hishiro & Ken Sangi
  2. Wild Life and Safety: Shine Kubo & Elisa Wolfgang
  3. Extensive Living Tests: Mako Higura & Hoshin Higura



 

Seishi: Dear god... what is this supposed to be? Did we supposedly help make this place?

Kenta: Apparently... I knew that the monitors and cameras were out of place. I would notice something that I placed. But I don't remember making this place!

Seishi: I can't say I do either. Far from if that.

Kenta: There also seems to be a Little Program? I guess that is why our classes know each other.

Seishi: I will bring this up to the other class tomorrow. It is late, and we should sleep.

Kenta: Yeah. I will talk to you tomorrow. This is a worrying prospect. But, I will say before I go. That map shows parts of this place we haven't been revealed to yet. Look into it, since you made the floor plans, you will understand them.

I nod, and letting Kenta out before I sit down on my bed, flipping through the book until I fall asleep.

* * *

**Class 81: Kazyu**

I entered the room, stepping in with a sigh as I saw the decor of my room being filled by shelves of Petri dishes. The desk being adorned by a microscope and blacklight. I was taken aback by the picture framed on the desk. I stood along side the rest of my class, and the other class. Outside of a large stone building. Looking at how it looked on the outside, it was obvious that it was what we knew as Hope's Peak Palace. Everybody was smiling and cheerful, even Seishi who seemed to always keep the same monotone voice in every conversation. Was our memory disrupted so badly that we don't even remember coming here before?

Ichikuma: Oh? You found the first hint of memory!

I jumped at the sound of the cheery bear behind me. How it got in here is beyond me, but they seem to be everywhere at once.

Kazyu: Oh, so this was intentional? Fun.

Ichikuma: Hey hey, I wanted to give some gifts to my favorite class! 

Kazyu: By favorite, you mean the one you were stuck with trying to kill? You can't confuse us like this. We can just as easily communicate as you can mislead us.

Ichikuma: Well, if Nurukuma decides to tell the other class something else, who am I to stop him? Huh???

Kazyu: Yeah yeah... I get it. Don't patronize me.

Ichikuma laughed at me before dropping out of sight. I took that chance to lay down on my bed and fall asleep. Hoping for tomorrow to be better.

* * *

**Choose Your Character**

**Seishi, Ultimate Cartographer** **< Green | Pink>                                                    Kazyu, Ultimate Pathologist**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Until the Next Chapter starts, each character perspective will be split in two parts labeled Green and Pink. Follow one or the other, or both, since each side will coincide in the final trial. Just note, each chapter will be split like this until after the Trial has concluded.


	8. Character Pixel Art 3

Kenta

Mako

Ronsha

Naniko

Elisa

Shiro


	9. SET 1: DESPAIR REPEATS ITSELF WITHOUT CONSENT (GREEN 1)

**GREEN: Seishi Moshin**

As I woke up, I felt a sickening drop in my stomach. Where I was, it was not a dream, and now I had to assure myself that it would be alright. I remembered the notebook that Kenta had brought me, and the promise to Kazyu I made yesterday. I decided it would be best to meet her first thing after I woke up.

_Bing! Bong! Ding! Dong!_

The monitor turned on with a flicker. Nurukuma sitting idly in a rocking chair.

Nurukuma: Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Its time to start a new day! Get out of bed for a brand spanking new adventure in Nurukuma Palace!

Ichikuma jumps on from the side of the screen.

Ichikuma: He means Hope's Peak Palace! Don't listen to him.

The monitor flickers back off, leaving the room in silence.

Seishi: Huh. Figures. 

I slip the book into my belt and move outside the room, seeing a few others waking up themselves. Elisa sat outside her door, rubbing her eyes with a child like pout.

Elisa: It's so early. Already?

Fredrik: It seems so. Hmm. Oh well. Time to eat then.

Nakamoto: Indeed. That should be the first thing on our priority list.

Seishi: Why not.

From the second hall walked Kenta and Riri.

Fredrik: You going to get breakfast too?

Riri: Yeah.

Elisa: You are willing to eat anything by that thing?

Nakamoto: Yes. Its that or starve.

Kenta: Hey, Seishi, you gonna talk to the other class again?

Seishi: Most likely. I will come to breakfast after that okay?

Fredrik: Hm. If you insist.

He shrugged and moved his way out, Riri and Nakamoto following.

Elisa: I feel a bit sick today.

Kenta: It is the day after finding out you are supposed to kill other people. That is probably normal.

Seishi: I feel the same... don't worry.

Elisa: You are always stoic though, so I could barely tell.

I raised my hand to object, but just shook my head and turned.

Seishi: I am gonna check the other side. So, just don't get hurt.

As I moved out, I saw somebody standing up against the glass in the Interrogation room.

Seishi: Hey, you have any idea where Kazyu is? I was loo-

As I got closer I froze, noticing Kazyu and Usagina standing on the other side of the glass. From Konoko's hanging body.

Ichikuma: A body has been discovered!

Nurukuma: A body has been discovered!

* * *

 

**Death 1: Konoko Mashiro**

What happened? Why was somebody dead already? We just got here, we just started formulating a plan. Everything has already fallen apart. Somebody is dead.

Seishi: Kazyu...?

Kazyu: I... I don't understand. Why?!

Without warning, the door behind Kazyu opened audibly, students piling into the room.

Kaki: What the fuck! Somebody actually went and did it?! 

From behind me, Kenta came, several others following him.

Kenta: Holy shit! I was afraid that you were dead Seishi, who was it then?

Kazyu: Konoko...

Usagina: It's okay Kazyu. We will find who did this.

Mako: God damn. The other class crumbled already. Shit.

Edi: Shut the fuck up! Somebody fucking died!

V: No. One of you idiots murdered him.

Class 81 looked around with fear, anger, and skepticism. 

Edi: Well, three of us are innocent. Might as well make that clear.

Mako: Why do we care?

Ichikuma: Well that is easy!

Ichikuma appeared from behind the others, pushing his way through the crowd.

Ichikuma: You tools are their judges remember? They have to find evidence and display it for you, and you decide who the culprit is!

Nurukuma: Or did you forget how our little court process went!

Nurukuma pushed through us with his own comment.

Nurukuma: You kill a student, find evidence, get a statement each other, and then go on trial!

They bears began laughing heartily.

Elisa: D-do you two know who killed him?

Ichikuma: Duh, of course we do. Why, we know everything. Who, how, when. You just need to figure that all out for yourselves!

Nurukuma: And to make the who thing easier, here I have the first clue! 

Nurukuma produced a tablet similar to our E-Handbooks. On the screen were the words "Palace File".

 

**Palace File**

**Victim: Konoko Mashiro**

**Place of Death: Main Room**

**Time of Death: 6:20 AM**

**Condition: The victim was hit with a blunt object, signs of claw marks and several stab wounds are visible. The victim had their throat slashed, and was impaled 6 times through the arms and feet.**

**Murder Weapon: X-ACTO Knife**

 

 

Edi: Do we get one of those?

Ichikuma: Why would you need it? These guys are the jury, they are presented the evidence. Why would you show the killer how they killed somebody? They already know.

Kei: I mean. That is very true.

Edi: Bullshit, we are the ones collecting evidence, not you!

Nurukuma: Well. You could share it. It all leads to the question. Who can you _really trust_?

Kaki: You can trust Hoshin, Shen and myself.

Seishi: Actually. Can I clarify something quickly. The rules say we need 3 people to view the body. Does that include the murderer?

Ichikuma: Nope!

Kazyu: So, me and Usagina are safe too, right?

Kaki: I guess. But that still leaves 10 of you who could have been murderers.

Usagina: That is good. It helps narrow down the culprits.

Kaki: Not really. There is still a case that we need alibi's from everybody.

Edi: They were all in their room. But, that means I can bring up the things I noted when I gathered everybody. Who was awake before the announcement. 

With that the room fell still. A handful of people fidgeting.

Edi: Shine, Fufu, TL, and Hoi were all awake when I opened their doors. 

TL: Insomnia, paranoia.

Shine: I was too excited, how could I _sleep_?

Hoi: I shouldn't have to explain my reasoning, but seriously, it would be too much effort to kill somebody like that.

Fufu: I had every right to be awake, I am a light sleeper, and the sound of people getting their doors kicked in is kinda easy to hear.

Edi: So you all say. But we will need proof for that now, won't we.

Mako: Hey, well. Since we don't all need to be here, why don't we leave a few students to gather information here in the Interrogation Room, get Alibi's and any information you figure out in the other rooms. The rest of us can go get breakfast and relax before the trial or whatever.

Ichikuma: No food until After the trial!

Mako: Oh fuck you!

The rooms divided. I was told to stay, along with Shiro, Kenta, and Naniko.

* * *

 

**Interrogation 1**

TL: Paranoid. Easy target. Quiet.

Kenta: I see. But what about the sound? Did you hear anybody else get woken up, or maybe when Konoko walked by?

TL: Yes. Heavy footsteps. Following. Deep voice.

Naniko: A deep voice? Konoko? He has a pretty girly voice if you ask me. 

TL: No. Mumble. Deep.

Shiro: You are making this impossible, speak a full sentence. 

Seishi: No, wait. Let me try something. You ever do twenty questions? Just yes or no until we get it right.

TL: Yes.

Seishi: That's the spirit. Well, did you hear Konoko before the deep voice?

TL: Yes.

Seishi: Did he talk?

TL: Yes. 

Seishi: Did somebody respond?

TL: Yes.

Seishi: Did you hear what they said?

TL: No.

Seishi: Did the voice that responded follow him out?

TL: Yes.

Seishi: The voice you heard was definitely male correct?

TL: Yes.

Seishi: There we go. That is a lot of good information actually. Thank you.

TL: Mhm.

Shiro: Well, that worked better than I would have thought.

Kenta: Seishi has a talent, he can map places and people.

Seishi: I guess? 

I really didn't. I just thought it would be easier than asking packed questions.

Kenta: But that causes a problem. 

Shiro: Really? How so?

Kenta: The people awake, other than TL, were all female.

TL nodded to this. 

Seishi: That is true. But I still think it is best to question them too and see if their stories match up.

* * *

 

**Interrogation 2**

Hoi: What did I hear while I was awake? I heard a knock at a few doors. 

Kenta: Who did you hear first?

Hoi: Well, it was about 6 AM when I heard the first few knocks. Then that cold ass voice, I have every right to believe it was Kaki, but I heard a few other voices at the same time.

Kenta: So that must have been when he was gathering Hoshin, Kaki, and Shen. Anything after that?

Hoi: Uh, not really until later.

Shiro: So, most likely when he went to go get whoever killed him.

Hoi: Hey, you think he tried to gather the killer in too? That is a bit sad, he was just trying to come up with a plan or something right?

Seishi: Yeah, especially after yesterday.

Kenta: Yeah. Those bears are super cruel.

Hoi: Well... whoever did this. I am sure that they are close to my room. But that is a bit iffy.

Seishi: I think that is enough. But, do you think you could give me the names of who is around you?

Hoi: Oh, sure.

* * *

**Interrogation 3**

Fufu: Hmm? My account?

Seishi: Yes, it would be most useful.

Fufu: Uh, well. You should see, Edi thought it would be smart to kick in the doors to everybody's room. Shows how flimsy the hinges are honestly.

Kenta: Yeah... about that.

Fufu: I wasn't awake when the people were getting gathered. Only when they were checking the rooms. So yeah.

Shiro: Hmm. So you can say for certain you know nothing about what happened before the murder?

Fufu: Nope. Although, I can say that anything about noise is suspicious.

Kenta: What do you mean?

Fufu: I have been having a suspicion. Specifically on that quiet girl with the mouth guard. She was awake too. Maybe it was her.

Seishi: Ah, but from a few accounts, we got that the killer must have been male.

Fufu: Really? Well, what proof was that?

Kenta: The voices heard before the murder. And the times the people were approached. The murderer was approached before 6:20 apparently. And given statements, their voice was deep.

Fufu: That is what I am worried about... Remember. TL is a mimic. That is her talent. So, you have to watch out for that... She could act like any of us, and mask her voice to confuse anybody she pleases.

This put a look of shock on Kenta's face, but Shiro just adjusted her glasses.

Shiro: Yeah? Well, accounts will be taken. So thank you for that information. It is nice to see some more in depth attentive natures.

Fufu: For a spicy gal, I know my stuff.

Fufu tries to look proud, but her eyes avert to the holes and blood on the glass.

Fufu: Sorry. Bad timing.

* * *

 

Seishi: So, we have some alibi's for those who were awake. I hope that is good enough for the trial. The other class will have more evidence to show us.

All of a sudden, an alarm bell goes off.

Ichikuma: Oh wow! Time sure flies!

Nurukuma: But what flies even better is rebuttals! Lets see some action! 

Ichikuma: Report to your respective Interrogation Room and prepare for the descent into your class trial! Good luck~

 

With that, we all gathered. 

And the stair case opened into darkness.


	10. SET 1: DESPAIR REPEATS ITSELF WITHOUT CONSENT (PINK 1)

**PINK: Kazyu Otoma**

Waking up was a painful process. The sound of a heavy knock at my door, followed by the sound of it getting kicked in. The situation was not a fun experience.

Edi: Wake up bitch, we are on a hunt!

Kazyu: Wha-! The fuck man! Don't just bust in and wake me up like that you dick.

Edi: Well I had to get in somehow. Hoshin, Kaki, and Shen are up. Konoko has gone missing.

A feeling of anxiety dropped in my stomach.

Kazyu: Went missing?

Edi: Dumb asshole decided to wake us up. Told us he was going to get something and told us to wait by the fountain. Then he never came back. Its been almost an hour. Nobody else came so we thought why not wake up you fuckers up.

Kazyu: What time is it?

Edi: 6:50 AM, its almost time for the morning announcements. 

Kazyu: Oh how fun. 

Edi: Just come to the fountain. 

I obeyed, and Edi proceeded to kick in doors behind me, causing more people to scream.

I saw Shen and Kaki sitting on the fountain's edge, their heads hanging with tired weight.

Hoshin: Why did Konoko bring us here and then not come back?

Kaki: We don't know Hoshin. Stop. Asking.

Kazyu: Ah, so you were up first?

Shen: Oh, hey Kazyu. Yeah, Konoko woke us up specifically, said he would get the others eventually, but wanted to tell us something first.

Kaki: Why he picked Hoshin to come along is beyond me.

Hoshin: He told me he would give me his Coins for breakfast if I joined.

Kaki: Of course he did.

After a few moments, more students began to walk in, which was enough time to get to 7 AM.

_Bing! Bong! Ding! Dong!_

The monitors in the corners sprung to life. Nurukuma sitting idly in a rocking chair.

Nurukuma: Wake up! Wake up! Wake up! Its time to start a new day! Get out of bed for a brand spanking new adventure in Nurukuma Palace!

Ichikuma jumps on from the side of the screen.

Ichikuma: He means Hope's Peak Palace! Don't listen to him.

In moments, everybody had piled in, we didn't even notice the announcement.

Shine: What's up everybody! Good morning~

A few students gave Shine a cold stare before looking off in their own direction. 

Koshen: You do realize that we are still trapped in a death game, right?

Shine: Yup! But why not make the best of it right?

She gives Koshen a bright smile, and even through the mask it was visible he shifted his eyes to avoid having to interact with her.

Edi: Okay, now that everybody is awake, we have to ask some questions.

Shen: This morning, Konoko asked us to come here, to the fountain, to discuss some personal matters. But when he went to go get something, he never returned. Now, we know he could have only gone 2 places, to his room, or the Interrogation Room. Nobody has gone past this room, and we went to all of your rooms to try and find him.

Hoi: Did you actually check the Interrogation Room?

Edi: We are getting there! Shut the fuck up.

Kaki: What he is trying to say is, we have a sneaking suspicion. That something bad happened to Konoko. Something that one of you may have done.

The room looked around skeptically, eyes narrowing and some even sighing exasperatedly. 

Edi: I know, I know. Crazy shocker. But the fact he wasn't in his room caused a sneaking suspicion. He _never came back,_ so we want to say now. If we go to the Main Room, or the Interrogation Room, and he is dead. One of you killed him.

Fuki: So, instead of checking the room, you gathered us all together? 

Edi: Better to nab the murderer while they don't expect it than to wait until the body is found to look.

Hatchi: Actually, that isn't a bad idea. If you get them while they think their crime has gone unnoticed, they won't have time to react.

Edi: The problem, most of you were already asleep. So that does leave some suspicions, but that is to be discussed after this is settled.

Kazyu: Do you want one of us to check then? Is that why you called us here.

Edi opened his mouth to speak, but turned away, looking at the ground.

Kaki: Look, we all have our fear. Some of us fear the prospect of death. I mean, who _wants_  to see a dead body?

Kazyu: I deal with life threatening bacteria. I have seen plenty of corpses in my time. I can check, if that is the problem.

Usagina: I... I will come with her.

The room turned to look at Usagina, who was sat in a ball in the corner, his eyes narrowed and tired.

Usagina: I can't see that well. But if I remember what Shen read to me. The alarm only goes off when three people see the body. I guess I will see the body, but I won't be able to see it really.

Edi: That is... true... So, we need another volunteer?

Nobody seemed willing. With a sigh, I move to Usagina and jostle him up.

Kazyu: I will just find out and come back. I have at least one person here to see that I don't do anything stupid.

Hoshin: Thanks Kazyu! Come back safe.

He gave me a thumbs up, smiling with a wavering look on his face, like he was on the verge of tears.

Kazyu: Yeah. Sure.

I moved, gently pulling Usagina with me. He was cold to the touch, which worried me.

Usagina: Thanks for letting me come.

Kazyu: Why were you willing to come in the first place? Everybody else is scared out of their wits to even look.

Usagina: My brother had to see worse. His best friend died.

I stared again for a moment. I felt sick to my stomach, knowing that somebody here has memories of some kind of killing game, and knows how dire it has been in the past. It makes me anxious for our future. 

Usagina: Hey, can I just say. Thank you for yesterday.

Kazyu: Huh?

Usagina: What you said to me. I do look at myself negatively.

Kazyu: Oh, that. I am sorry... I didn't mean to make you cry.

Usagina: No, I needed to. If I didn't I would just keep holding back and hating myself for it. You actually cared enough to tell me to stop wallowing. I even came to the fountain all by myself this morning. It was confusing with everybody else rushing in, but I made it.

Kazyu: That is good progress, just know that you can ask for help. It isn't something shameful.

Usagina: I know. Thank you. I will try harder now.

I nodded, and he gave me a light smile, his teeth showing for the first time. The tips looking lightly pointed and razor sharp. He usually makes himself smaller than he already is, but now he was radiating, despite his pale complexion. 

Usagina: The door is here.

He was right, like he had memorized the placement of the rooms and exits. He pushed the door open, turning a bit helplessly, but walking generally towards the Interrogation Room. Like they had thought, Konoko was there, sitting against the glass with his head down.

Kazyu: Oh, Konoko, you are here? What were you doing, the class has been worried sick and though you we-

Then I saw it. The blood. The spikes through his hands. The way he hung limply from the wall of glass. On the other side of the glass. Sat Seishi, shocked and confused.

Ichikuma: A body has been discovered!

Nurukuma: A body has been discovered!

* * *

 

**Death 1: Konoko Mashiro**

What happened? Why was somebody dead already? We just got here, we just started formulating a plan. Everything has already fallen apart. Somebody is dead.

Seishi: Kazyu...?

Kazyu: I... I don't understand. Why?!

Without warning, the door behind us opened violently, out running Edi and the others. They filed in, some lingering from afar.

Kaki: What the fuck! Somebody actually went and did it?! 

From the other side, more students ran in.

Kenta: Holy shit! I was afraid that you were dead Seishi, who was it then?

Kazyu: Konoko...

Usagina: It's okay Kazyu. We will find who did this.

Mako: God damn. The other class crumbled already. Shit.

Edi: Shut the fuck up! Somebody fucking died!

V: No. One of you idiots murdered him.

Class 81 looked around with fear, anger, and skepticism. 

Edi: Well, three of us are innocent. Might as well make that clear.

Mako: Why do we care?

Ichikuma: Well that is easy!

Ichikuma appeared from behind us, pushing his way through the crowd.

Ichikuma: You tools are their judges remember? They have to find evidence and display it for you, and you decide who the culprit is!

Nurukuma: Or did you forget how our little court process went!

Nurukuma pushed through the other group with his own comment.

Nurukuma: You kill a student, find evidence, get a statement each other, and then go on trial!

They bears began laughing heartily.

Elisa: D-do you two know who killed him?

Ichikuma: Duh, of course we do. Why, we know everything. Who, how, when. You just need to figure that all out for yourselves!

Nurukuma: And to make the who thing easier, here I have the first clue! 

Nurukuma produced a tablet similar to our E-Handbooks. On the screen were the words "Palace File".

 

**Palace File**

**Victim: Konoko Mashiro**

**Place of Death: Main Room**

**Time of Death: 6:20 AM**

**Condition: The victim was hit with a blunt object, signs of claw marks and several stab wounds are visible. The victim had their throat slashed, and was impaled 6 times through the arms and feet.**

**Murder Weapon: X-ACTO Knife**

 

 

Edi: Do we get one of those?

Ichikuma: Why would you need it? These guys are the jury, they are presented the evidence. Why would you show the killer how they killed somebody? They already know.

Kei: I mean. That is very true.

Edi: Bullshit, we are the ones collecting evidence, not you!

Nurukuma: Well. You could share it. It all leads to the question. Who can you  _really trust_?

Kaki: You can trust Hoshin, Shen and myself.

Seishi: Actually. Can I clarify something quickly. The rules say we need 3 people to view the body. Does that include the murderer?

Ichikuma: Nope!

Kazyu: So, me and Usagina are safe too, right?

Kaki: I guess. But that still leaves 10 of you who could have been murderers.

Usagina: That is good. It helps narrow down the culprits.

Kaki: Not really. There is still a case that we need alibi's from everybody.

Edi: They were all in their room. But, that means I can bring up the things I noted when I gathered everybody. Who was awake before the announcement. 

With that the room fell still. A handful of people fidgeting.

Edi: Shine, Fufu, TL, and Hoi were all awake when I opened their doors. 

TL: Insomnia, paranoia.

Shine: I was too excited, how could I  _sleep_?

Hoi: I shouldn't have to explain my reasoning, but seriously, it would be too much effort to kill somebody like that.

Fufu: I had every right to be awake, I am a light sleeper, and the sound of people getting their doors kicked in is kinda easy to hear.

Edi: So you all say. But we will need proof for that now, won't we.

Mako: Hey, well. Since we don't all need to be here, why don't we leave a few students to gather information here in the Interrogation Room, get Alibi's and any information you figure out in the other rooms. The rest of us can go get breakfast and relax before the trial or whatever.

Ichikuma: No food until After the trial!

Mako: Oh fuck you!

The rooms divided. I was told to investigate with Koshen, Shine, Usagina, and Kaki.

* * *

**Main Room**

We pulled down Konoko's body from the Interrogation Room. His blood still stained the glass when we moved him, but we laid his corpse gently as to not further tamper his body for investigation.

Kazyu: Okay... this is a mess.

Koshen: His body is littered with... road spikes?

**Road Spikes: Found stabbed through the arms and legs, used to keep the body pinned to the wall.**

Shine: He was crucified??? That's a weird way to go. He wasn't even religious.

Kaki: I don't think that's the thing we need to focus on here. His throat is... bloody and open.

**Throat Wound: A long slash through the victims throat, it seems precise.**

Usagina: I can...

Usagina places his face into the arms of Konoko, and to our horror comes back with his face covered in blood.

Kaki: J-jesus Christ kid!Did you just defile a dead body?!

Usagina: Huh? No... I was checking for signs of a struggle. His arms are coated in tiny scratches. Like he was clawed at.

**Scratch Marks: From fingernails, meaning the culprit did the murder bare handed.**

Shine: Hey, look at his stomach too. There is lots of blood there. 

Shine sticks her finger into a hole on his stomach, pulling out a finger coated in blood.

Shine: Oooh~ There are holes in there.

**Stab Wounds: Most likely inflicted in the struggle.**

Kaki: I swear, I am going to be sick.

Koshen was at a loss for words, and simply just turned away from the sight of two of out investigation team covered in blood.

Shine: Whaaat? There is nothing wrong here. We are just finding evidence.

Shine proceeds to lick the finger she stuck into Konoko.

Shine: Hmmm. Still fresh too. So this was recent.

Kaki: You fucking freak! What the hell is wrong with you?!

Kaki holds a hand over his mouth, turning and leaving into the other room.

Koshen: I am... so happy I didn't see whatever just went down.

Usagina: I guess we have some peculiar Ultimate Students in our class.

Kazyu: Yeah... why am I unphased by all of this though? 

I had to admit, I was concerned about the sudden murder, but everything else about this was casual for me. I can't put my finger on why though. 

Kaki: Hey, come here. We should investigate another room.

Kaki called to us from the door, still covering his mouth while he looked inside.

* * *

**Workshop**

Kaki: So, after seeing the road spikes. I think we should look in here. Where else would you get metal pieces like that otherwise?

Kaki had made a good point, and so we decided to explore the room.

Usagina: O-oh. I haven't been in here before. I should...

Kazyu: Just follow me. I am going to be looking around at everything.

Usagina: Okay. Thanks Kazyu.

In one corner was a work bench lined with different tools, and several tool boxes. By the entrance was a wall of hammers and chisels. In the other corner was construction work tools. Along the corner wall, was a collection of different ovens and smelting tools. 

Kaki: Ah, look. There are road spikes here.

Kaki looked into the different construction parts. A jack hammer sat lined to the wall, along with several drills and sledge hammers. Off to the side, was bolts, nails, and spikes.

**Workshop Spikes: The spikes used were definitely from the Workshop.**

Koshen: Hmm. So we know where the road spikes came from. That is useful at least.

Kazyu: Yes, but what about his throat?

Koshen: Huh?

Kazyu: The holes in his stomach, and the slash on his throat. A road spike didn't cause that.

Kaki: You're right. That is another key factor to his corpse.

Usagina: Uhh... hey.

When I looked down, Usagina was tugging at my sleeve. His hand pointing the other direction, towards the work bench.

Usagina: I saw something. Something in the air. This way.

I followed, leaving Kaki and Koshen behind. Shine was already ahead of us, sitting at the table.

Shine: You knew too right? The cuts. They were too perfect. But we don't have a nurses office.

Kazyu: Oh? What do you mean.

Shine: It was not deep. The hole. I only fit a few inches in. So, the blade must be small. I thought a scalpel. Buuut.

Shine produced a small knife.

Kazyu: What is that?

Shine: An X-ACTO knife. It is used to cut fabric and paper and stuff for crafts. But, when used as a murder weapon, it can leave a precision cut.

**X-ACTO Knife: The ideal murder weapon, but it has a short blade.**

Kazyu: Why do you know what that is?

Shine: I may be the cat lady, but I love crafts. Mostly little costumes for my kitties!

Usagina: Hey... can I see that?

Shine: Huh? Why?

Usagina: I could find finger prints. See if anybody else touched the knife.

Kazyu: You can see finger prints?!

Usagina smiled and nodded in my direction.

Usagina: I told you I could be useful!

Shine scratches her neck.

Shine: Uhh, well. Y'see. There are. Like. Twenty of these things in here. So...

Usagina's expression went grim.

Usagina: Then give me. All of them.

I winced, and moved back to Kaki and Koshen.

Kaki: Ah, Kazyu. I'd like to ask you some stuff. I already talked to Koshen about it. But, do you think that the murder could be connected to what happened yesterday?

Kazyu: What happened yesterday?

Kaki: The whole plan. How easily it got crushed. Perhaps... one of us got discouraged after that whole plan failed. Y'know? Hoi, TL, they were both awake...

Koshen: They also attended that meeting we had yesterday.

Kazyu: Hmm... perhaps. That is indeed a problem. But do you really think somebody like that could kill?

Kaki: We won't know... until we have the trial.

* * *

 

Kazyu: So. We found murder weapons, and locations. Deemed some possible motives... will that be enough? The other class will have some information though.

All of a sudden, an alarm bell goes off.

Ichikuma: Oh wow! Time sure flies!

Nurukuma: But what flies even better is rebuttals! Lets see some action! 

Ichikuma: Report to your respective Interrogation Room and prepare for the descent into your class trial! Good luck~

 

With that, we all gathered. 

And the stair case opened into darkness.

 

 


End file.
